Madeline: The Second Volume
by princess-katie
Summary: Robin's younger sister has managed Locksley in his absence, but now he's back. With the return of her brother, and former fiance Much, Lady Madeline's life is turned around and no-one quite knows how it's all going to work out.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to Madeline: the First Volume, but you don't need to read that to know about this. All you need to know is, Robin has a sister four years younger than him, and before he went off to the crusades, she fell in love with Much. They got together, and he proposed before going to the crusades, where she promised to wait for him.**

**This story picks up as Robin and Much return from the Crusades.**

Chapter One

Lady Madeline of Locksley sat on the fence of a little cottage in Locksley village. She looked up at the clear sky with a pout and looked at the clouds going by, lost in thought.

Her friend's voice made her snap back to reality and she looked at him quickly, in an effort to make it look like she'd been paying full attention all the time, " Hmm? " she asked absently.

Will Scarlett, a young man of 21, rolled his eyes at her, " You weren't even listening, were you? "

She sighed, " I'm sorry, Will," she said, " you know how it is - Robin gone, Much gone, Gisbourne always hanging around. I'm just fed up. "

" I know," he said, " I know, but things have got to get better, right? "

" One would hope so," Madeline shrugged.

Madeline was 22 years old, and had grown up as the daughter of the Lord of the Manor. She grew up happily in Locksley village with her elder brother and his manservant and best friend. Her own best friend, Lady Marian, was the daughter of the Sheriff, a similar age, and later became betrothed to Robin.

When both of their parents died of a fever, Robin became the Lord of the Manor. Madeline always loved Locksley, and she spent her time with her brother, and her friends, or in the village with the villagers, trying to make them feel as best they could.

Robin was always the best sort of brother anyone could ask for, with plenty of time for his sister, always there to listen to her, and very fond of her. He was protective, and even suprised Madeline by being there for her when she made what turned out to be one of the most life changing decisions in her life.

Madeline grew up with Robin's manservant, who became his best friend. His name was Much, and he was one year older than Robin. He was funny, sweet, sort of dopey, and he was all around good hearted. He became one of Madeline's best friends, and after she consumed a ridiculous amount of ale on her own one night and he helped her to bed, she kissed him.

From there, her feelings grew, and although she didn't know it, his did too.

By the time she was 17, Madeline's feelings had grown so strong that she could no longer hide it, and after a brief conversation, she and Much came clean to each other, and started to court.

They told Robin after two weeks, and he accepted it, as he wanted his sister and his best friend to be happy, and he knew no-one would look after Madeline like Much would.

For a very brief period of time, they were happy, until Robin recieved summons to go fight for the King, in the Holy Land. He accepted, along with Much, and they were to leave in two weeks.

Madeline was furious, and swore to never speak to them again, but after a conversation with Marian (who felt equally upset about the pair of them leaving) she came to accept it. She couldn't imagine living without her big brother and her new found love, but she knew she'd have to deal with it somehow.

Two weeks before he was due to leave, Much proposed to her.

She remembered the converation quite clearly - he told her to move on and to find someone else, and she slapped his arm and told him not to be so stupid. She promised he'd wait, and he promised he'd come back.

_" I promise," _he'd said, "_ You'll look after the people of Locksley and you'll do a great job. You'll be in the village one day and I'll come running across the grass, calling your name. I'll pick you up and hug you until you can't breath. Then I'll kiss you and tell you how much I've missed you and how much I love you. '_

He'd proposed and she threw her arms around him tightly_. ' You're the only person I want,' she told him,' so if we have to wait 6 months, or a year, or three years, we will. '_

She remembered how they'd spent a night together the night before he left - he was hesitant at first, but then he told her how he could die, and he wanted her to remember him. She told him she'd aways remember him, and they spent that night together.

The next morning, Robin and Much were picked up from the village. She remembered the way Robin had tried to keep her spirits up, and especially the very tense moment when he'd put his hands on her shoulders, and told her, " _no matter what happens, you do not forget all the good times we had. You do not forget me. And you do not lose faith in me. You know I'll always be there for you, even when you think I won't be. '_

He held her hand until he left, and told her he knew she'd be fantastic. He told her he loved his little sister, and then got into the carriage.

Much had told her to look after herself, and promised he'd come back to marry her. He told her she was beautiful, told her he loved her, and slipped a sapphire ring onto her finger. He told her one little thing that always kept her going, " It'll all be OK in the end. If it's not OK, it's not the end."

It was now five years later.

Things had changed so much, and Madeline was barely the same person any more. The harder times had made her harsher and fiercer - she was extremely protective of the people of Locksley and very defensive about her brother when the peasants grew tired and asked why he didn't come back.

It had all changed just over four years ago.

Madeline went through a very difficult patch after losing Robin and Much, and had just come through it when Sir Guy of Gisbourne had shown up, along with a new Sheriff of Nottingham, who overthrew Marian's father, and forced Marian and her father into Knighton instead.

Guy of Gisbourne lived in Nottingham, because the Sheriff wasn't prepared to throw Lady Madeline out of the Locksley Manor. It was clear that the people all liked her, and he knew he couldn't take away her house, although he gave Gisbourne power over her lands.

Madeline tried to protect her people as best she could, but Gisbourne grew worse and worse, and raged through the village, irritating and bullying everyone he could. He had complete power over Locksley, leaving Madeline nothing but the person who lived in the Manor. She attended Council Meetings, but her word counted for very little.

Gisbourne was a selfish man who no-one liked. He occasionally showed Madeline a slightly different side, but she wasn't interested, and she could see straight through him - she knew he was nothing but trouble.

People were miserable and struggling, and all everyone wanted was Lord Robin of Locksley back.

Will had, like Madeline, grown up in the village, and they'd known each other as children, but become closer friends when she was left alone. Her friendship was Marian still existed but Marian was more distant now, and Will was always there.

Will's younger brother was five years younger than Madeline, and was also a friend of hers. Will's parents had been like Madeline's after her own died, and she was always welcome at their house for tea.

" Look at it this way," Will said, knowing exactly how she was thinking, " no news is good news, right? "

Madeline shrugged again - she hadn't heard a thing from her brother and her fiance in five years, as there was no way of writing to them and be sure the messages were passed on. She prayed they were safe, but assumed they were alive because she'd have had a message of their deaths otherwise.

Sometimes she thought they might never come back, and this would be the rest of her life - she knew she'd never love anyone else, so shed not get married.

The only problem was Gisbourne. Gisbourne seemed to toy between liking Marian and liking Madeline, and couldn't decide who he wanted to court.

He really liked Marian, but knew if he could win Madeline over and marry her, Locksley would rightfully be his, and he could have the manor - that girl got in his way. Madeline wasn't interested, but Marian was more ladylike, and would do whatever seemed right in society, not for herself.

Gisbourne and his younger sister had been children of one of the men who ran a village a few miles away, and Madeline and Robin had known them vaguely when growing up.

Madeline remembered that Guy was always a quiet, brooding child, and he always spoke to her politely in a few times they met. Now his politeness was forced, and she knew she was in his way, and he didn't like it.

Madeline scoffed, looking at Will, " Maybe, but it's not always good news. I think it would be more accurate to say no news is no news. "

" Chin up, Lady Madeline," Will said with a slight smile, " what do I tell you? Any day now. "

" If you say so," Madeline said with a smile.

All she ever dreamed of was her big brother coming across the village and giving her a big bear hug. Then seeing Much and kissing him, and telling him there'd never been anyone else - it was all about him.

Much.

She'd thought about Much for such a long time, and he was all she wanted. She wondered if he'd still feel the same - if he was the same - if she was the same. She knew she must have changed, but she wasn't aware how much.

She'd seen Marian become cynical and sarcastic, and Marian had never gotten over Robin leaving. She swore that she hated him, whereas Madeline liked Much and had accepted that he had a duty to the country at first. Now she hated the fact that he wasn't there any more, and she couldn't help but feeling resentful that Robin and Much hadn't been there in the last few years, when she needed them the most.

Will chipped away at a stray piece of wood and as Madeline swung her legs out and in again, Will glanced at her.

" Gisbourne came around here looking for you earlier," he said absently, " I think you must have been at the market. "

Madeline smiled wickedly, " I was. My maid - you know Hannah? - heard that he'd be coming to the village and told me, so I made my exit before he got here. "

" And you supposed to be the fearless ruler of the lands," Will said, rolling his eyes.

Madeline shrugged, " I know I'm terrible, but I wouldn't do it unless I had good reason. He asked me, last week, to attend the Sheriff's birthday dinner _with _him. It's time I gave him an answer, and I can't go out in public with him like this because that's the first step in accepting him as my suitor. And I don't want him. And he doesn't want me. "

" Course he wants you," Will said, " you're charming, pretty, witty. Shame the same can't be said for him. "

" No," Madeline said, " Gisbourne wants me because I have Locksley. He basically has the thing anyway, except for the title and the Manor. If he has me, he has Locksley completely. But I hate Gisbourne and I love the village. "

" I hate Gisbourne too," Will muttered.

A while later, Madeline sighed and stood up. She needed to clear her head, and decided that she'd go for a ride on her horse. She said goodbye to Will, and walked back to the manor, smoothing down her pale blue dress, her sapphire ring brushing against the material.

Meanwhile, not far out of the village, two men walked through the forest, hurrying towards their home. It had been so long since they'd been at home, and they were looking forward to seeing the people they loved.

One, a tall, handsome dark haired man with an air of arrogance and confidence about him, strode ahead of the other, eager to get to his rightful home, thinking of the little dark haired sister who waited for him, and the beautiful dark haired woman who waited for him.

The other, a blonde man with blue eyes and a look of innocence around him, fell behind a little, carrying weapons over his shoulders. He looked up at the trees and thought of nothing but Lady Madeline of Locksley.


	2. Return of the Lord

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Feel free to leave any comments, ideas or suggestions for me.**

Chapter Two

Madeline was stood in the stables of Locksley Manor, ad her stable hand prepared her horse for her to ride out. She absently stroked the grey dappled fur with one hand and was jerked from her repetitive action when her name was called loudly.

" Madeline! " shouted Will's familiar voice as he came closer to her, " Madeline! You've got to come and see this! "

Madeline had been known generally as Maddie up until after Robin and Much left for the Crusades. Shortly after they left, a series of events forced her to grow up more, and she decided Maddie made her sound like a child. If there was one thing she wasn't, in these times of difficulty, it was a child. She was their leader now, and she was responsible for them.

Madeline turned around and strode out of the stables to meet Will, who was looking pink cheeked from running. He looked at her with a grin.

Madeline raised her eyebrows at him in confusion, " What's going on? Tell me Luke didn't hit his thumb with that hammer again? How many times have I told you that that boy is a law unto himself, William? "

" No," Will said urgently, " just come - come on. "

When Madeline looked at him in further confusion, he rolled his eyes and started to walk away, looking over his shoulder at her, " Come on! " he said as she started to follow him.

They walked around to the front of the Manor House, and Will started to stride across the village, towards the cottage he lived in with his father and brother. Maddie looked this way and that as she walked across the village, and her eyes finally fell on the Scarlett's cottage.

She saw Dan - Will's father - talking to two figures, and vaguely wondered who they were.

Then she stopped still.

It seemed unbelieveable, and she couldn't tell if what she thought she could see was real. She'd wished for them so hard in the last few years that she'd started to think that anyone with their general height and colouring was them.

She couldn't bring herself to put one foot in front of the other as her mind went crazy. She took a step forwards, certain it was them, but not wanting to get any clsoer in case it wasn't, and she was disappointed.

Her eyes looked over the two men and she narrowed her eyes, tyring to focus on them from a distance of half a village away.

By now, the two men were looking around, as Will joined his father and brother at the front of the cottage. The dark haired man was the first to spot Madeline, and he started forwards at once.

Madeline couldn't move, and the closer he got, the more he looked like her Robin, Her big brother.

Her eyes started to fill with tears as he got closer and she was soon running before she could think about it. She didn't even stop of look at him and when he was right in front of her, she threw her arms around his neck. At the same time, he threw his arms around her and pulled her into such a big bear hug that he lifted her off her feet.

" Maddie," he breathed as he hugged her.

" Robin," she mumbled, " Oh, heavens Robin, you're back! " she said, overwhelmed as she clung to him. Neither could believe it was happening and neither wanted to let go.

" Oh, my little sister," Robin said, walking back over to Much, Will, Luke and Dan, stilll hugging his sister, and carrying her along with him. She squealed and laughed in delight,

" Put me down, Robin! " she insisted with a giggle, slapping his back, " this is undignified, and I'm too old! "

Robin laughed heartily and put her down on her feet. He stepped back and both looked at each other. Madeline could focus on nothing but Robin even though she knew Much was there too, but she was only able to focus on one at a time.

She looked him up and down slowly - he was taller, bulkier, looked older, more experienced.

" Oh Robin," she breathed, " I'm so glad you're back. Locksley needs you. _I _need you. "

" Shh, Maddie," Robin said, using the nickname no-one had called her in years, reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, " I'm back. Everything's going to alright now, isn't it? I'm home. "

Madeline smiled at him and refrained from telling him about the current situation while they had their reunion.

" Yes," Madeline said with a wide beam that seemed to spread to everyone, " you're home. Now get out of the way," she added, shooing him away with one hand so she could stand in front of the other man she'd waited for.

Robin tutted but moved out of her way with a fond smile, and they all waited to see the reuinion between the pair.

Robin knew Much had never stopped thinking of Maddie, because he spoke about her all the time while they were away, and Will knew how much she had wanted her fiance back - he'd been her friend first.

They looked each other up and down slowly and carefully, taking in every detail. Madeline tried to process it, thinking about how he'd looked the last time she saw him - he was now taller and leaner, with stubble, and a man's face.

" You're home," she said, this time more quietly, reaching out with one hand to poke his shoulder, checking his really there. When her hand made contact with his shoulder, he smiled and took hold of it

" I am," he said, " home unscathed. Well ... scathed. Very scathed, and hungry. Mostly hungry. "

" Same old Much," she smiled, just beginning to believe he was really there, and taking a step closer to him. " I ... you're ... you're really home," she said, as a tear began to fall, " I didnt think you'd make it back. "

" I promised you I'd come home," Much said seriously, " Didn't I tell you I'd come home, back to you, and we'd live happily ever after? " A smile played on her face and he took hold of her other hand too, so he held them both together, his smile spreading across and making her smile too.

" Yes, you did," Madeline said, taking another step closer to him.

Much couldn't take it any longer and he leaned in and pulled her arms, as he still held her hands, to his chest, and laid his own hands on her waist. She pressed her hands flat against her chest, and she got onto her toes as he brought his lips to hers.

He was taller than he had been before, and she had to get on her toes to reach him. He pressed his lips against hers lightly and she sighed against him, her hands curling into his shirt and grabbing fistfuls of the material as he pressed his lips against hers again and again, raining light kisses against her lips.

She was thrilled that he was there and they broke apart after a sweet couple of kisses which made both of them feel like they should never have been apart.

Much looked down at her and looked at her hands. He picked up her left hand with his and held it between them. The sparkling sapphire ring he'd presented her with the day he left still sat there, exactly the same as he'd left it.

" You ... you still wear it," he said.

She nodded, " You asked me to marry you. I agreed. The engagement was never broken, so of course I still wear it. "

Much grinned and kissed the ring as he pulled her hand to his mouth.

" You're beautiful, Madeline of Locksley," he said with a grin.

Madeline laughed happily and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and kissing his cheek with a deleriously happy sort of grin, " You're beautiful," she mumbled, making him laugh.

When they broke apart, and could finally tear their eyes of each other - though they knew they had lots more talking and a reunion to finish - they turned their attentions to everyone else.

" You look different, Maddie," Robin said, with a frown. Much also looked her up and down, and the two men exchanged glances. Both noticed that she was thinner, her skin seemed paler and what used to be a constant smile was now less frequent.

" What do you expect? It's been five years," Madeline said, the smile slipping straight off her face, " something had to give. And it's Madeline, not Maddie. "

Robin frowned, " But ... you were always Maddie! "

" I grew up, Robin," Madeline said, the resentment and anger starting to seep through, " it's something you have to do, when you're left with a full village to look after, and you can barely manage to keep yourself together. "

" But you don't have to worry now," Robin said, " we're home now. "

" But we needed you when Vaysey came! When Gisbourne came! " She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, " Locksley is falling to pieces Robin, and _I _needed you! "

She'd longed for him back, but seeing him again brought all the emotions to the surface.

Will reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder - he had a calming efffect, and since Robin and Much's departures he'd been a very good friend to her.

" I'm sorry," Robin said, as Much eyed Will's hand suspiciously, " I know you needed me, but the King needed me. I thought you understood that when I left. "

Madeline sighed, " I did," she said quietly, loking him in the eye, " but it's all changed since thne. Sir Edward got overthrown in Nottingham, and now he lives in Knighton, Gisbourne came and took over here. "

" What? " Robin demanded sharply.

Madeline shrugged, " Apparently, the new Sheriff decided that as a woman, I'm incapable, so he had Sir Guy of Gisbourne come and run our estates. I've very little power over Locksley these days - I do what I can, but the other nobles don't listen to me anymore. They all take the word of the Sheriff and Gisbourne. "

Robin raised his eyebrows, " I'm sorry, Maddie. I never thought ... "

" No, none of us did," Madeline said, " I thougt I could run it until you came back and everything would be the same, but it's not. People are starving, taxes are ridiculously high, half of every village is in the castle cells, hands get chopped off for stealing, and at least 3 people a week get hung. "

Robin frowned, " Gisbourne ... Gisbourne we knew as children? Surely he's not so bad - he was just a quiet child. Got on alright with us. Surely you could have tried to swet talk him or something? "

" Sweet talk him? " Madeline demanded, " what do you think I am? Of course I couldn't ... and it wouldn't have worked anyway. He's the Sheriff's lap dog, and the Sheriff is cruel ad terrible. Gisbourne is not much better. He hangs around my Manor like a bad smell trying to catch my attention and ask me here or there. "

Much's face contorted in disgust as he thought of some other man trying to get his Maddie's attentions.

Robin raised his eyebrow, " Gisbourne shows interest in you? "

" Unfortunately," Madeline replied in disgust, " but he's a terrible man, and I know he only wants me because then he could rightfully have Locksley. Everyone knows he _really _wants Marian. "

Will shrugged, " I don't know. I think he might really want you - he spend enough time hanging around. "

" Well I don't want him," Madeline snapped.

There was a pause, before Robin asked Madeline, " What about Marian? How is she? What happened to her? "

Madeline shrugged, " Go find out if you're that interested. If I were you, I'd focus on Locksley first. "

" This is madness," Robin said, " they had no right to install someone new when i trusted my lands to you. " He put his hands on Madeline's shouders, " Maddie, I promise you, I'm going to make everything alright again. "

" It's Madeline," Madeline ground out.

Robin smiled a little and shook his head, " You'll always be Maddie to me. Even if you've changed. "

Madeline sighed, " It's not just me, Robin. Everyone's changed. "

" Shhh," he said, pulling her into a hug, " I can sort everything out, I promise you. "

When they broke apart, Robin turned to the three Scarlett's to talk, leaving Madeline to look at Much. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she was scared too.

He was stood there just like the old Much, and she wanted to get back with him, to marry him, to live happily ever after, but there were things that had happened, and she didn't know how to deal with them. How she could ever possibly begin to tell him.

Suddenly, there were heavy footfalls, and horses stampeded into the vilage, men wearing armour astride them. They were in a rush and they trampled over the ground as if it were nothing to them. Leading them was a dark haired man, with a sulky expressions and clothed in black leather.

" Brilliant," Madeline sighed, smoothing down the skirt of her dress and lifting her chin up as she moved forwards.

Gisbourne's guards were dragging people from their homes to listen, and Madeline had no desire to be manhandled, so she moved forwards of her own account. She also wanted to reassure her people, so she moved pushed through the crowd that were being forced to gather, and got near the front.

She'd learned from experience that Gisbourne's gatherings weren't pleasant, and there had been many time that he'd upset someone, and she'd had to take them back to the Manor and try to comfort them. She knew that if she villagers could see her, she acted as a comforting precense.

She saw Robin and Much hanging at the back of the crowd, simply observing everything, and waiting to see what Gisbourne would see.

She took a moment to breath, thinking about Much more than Robin. She was angry at Robin leaving, but was very glad that he was back. With Much, it was more complicated - there were things she needed to tell him and she ha no idea how.

So much had happened, and she was afraid to tell him, but at the same time, knew she needed to, and wanted him to know, and hug her, and tell her it was all alright.

" Ten sacks of flour have gone missing from the stores," Gisbourne announced darkly, " they wil be found. They will be accounted for. "

Madeline rolled her eyes - it was only flour for God's sake. The peasants were starving! It was alright for she, Gisbourne and the others, but the others starved, and there was only so much food she could give away.

The guards dragged a boy forwards and threw him before Gisbourne, almost at Madeline's feet, as she was stood mere feet from Gisbourne. Madline recognised him as Benedict Gibbons - village boy, roughly the same age as she and Will.

" Who helped this boy? " Gisbourne demanded, " Step forward now, and I may show lenience. "

In situations like this, Gisbourne's attraction to Madeline became useful, and she could fight for the rights of her people, but other times she failed when the cruel Sheriff got involved.

No-one answered, and Madeline looked around, hoping whoever it was would not get found out - this would come down to a hanging, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to fight it.

" No? " Gisbourne asked, " this crime will be punished and the remaining criminals will be punished. Bring the boy," he added to his guards, before bowing his head to Madeline, " I trust you will inform me if you find anything, Lady Madeline," he said with a nod, before turning his horse to leave.

" Wait! " called out the familiar voice of Madeline's brother, drawing everyone's attentions to him.

" Guy of Gisbourne," Robin said, striding forwards, through the crowd who parted for him - some of them looking at him curiously, while Madeline grinned.

" Sir Guy of Gisbourne," corrected one of the guards, " and bow before your Master. "

" He's not the Master," Luke Scarlett shouted out, " These are Lady Madeline's lands," he added, earning himself a clip around the ear from the nearest guard.

Robin smirked with a little bow and corrected himself. Gisbourne had clearly not recognised Robin from their childhood, " Sir Guy of Gisbourne. My name is Robin, Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of Locksley. Your services here are no longer required. "

Madeline felt a huge surge of pride at the disgusted look on Gisbourne's face, and people gasped at they looked at their Master, whom many had supposed dead. Madeline noticed Much flashing her a grin from across the crowd and she allowed him a smile back, before kneeling.

The others followed and all bowed to their master.

After a short pause during which Robin nodded at the crowd, he brushed through them and stopped in front of his sister, extending his hand to her. She took it and stood up, and he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm.

" Let's go home," he said as the crowd started to rise to their feet again, a rush of excitement through them all. Madeline smiled, feeling more relaxed now he was back in charge and squezed his hand.

She looked around and smiled when she saw Much standing behind them, and she reached out with one hand, to take his hand in her free hand.

They walked back to the Manor and she started to imagine everything that could happen now - she and Much would have a romantic reunion, soon they'd be married, they'd have their family and a home.


	3. Outlawed

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

Chapter Three

By the time they got to the Manor, word had spread, and most of the staff were standing in the hallway. Robin nodded to each of them, as they all bowed to he and Madeline on their entrance.

Madeline's maid, Hannah, gave her a grin with a quick look at Much, and Madeline smiled back happily.

Madeline watched as Robin happily hugged the old housekeeper, Thornton, and Thornton then immediately turned to the nearest serving girl, " A bath for the Master. And fresh clothes. "

" And me too," Much added.

Thornton looked suprised - Madeline knew mone of the servants had ever thought a great deal of Much, which annoyed her, because she knew Much had always been their most loyal servant.

" Thornton," Robin started, before looking at Madeline and realising he hadn't told her either, " Much is no longer my manservant. In recognition of services to me in the Holy Land, he is to be made a free man. I am granting him the fields and lands of Bonchurch. Until then, he is a guest in my house. "

Madeline beamed - Bonchurch was a lovely little place, and she loved that Much would now be free - courting her family's servant was something the Sheriff had taken great pleasure in teasing her over in the last few years - he often told her that her little servant was probably dead and she'd be a maid forever

Much nodded triumphantly at Thornton, " And I would like a plate of something, while I bathe. "

" Very well," Thornton said, as Much swept off to one side, the others watching him in amusement. " That is the way to the servants quarters," Thornton added, as Much abruptly stopped and turned the other way.

" I knew that," Much said simply.

As he walked off, Madeline watched him fondly, but her smile disappeared when Gisbourne strode through the front door. He nodded his head to Madeline, who dipped slightly in response and then he looked at Robin.

" Welcome back, Locksley," he said, striking an imposing figure, as always, " now, I have kept your lands for you. I have managed your estates to the best of my ability under the guidance of the Sheriff. I have even tried to look out for your sister, in your absence. I would appreciate more respect in front of the populace. "

He moved closer to Robin, squaring up to him, and Robin was about to square up until he remembered Madeline's precense and geustured towards her, " My sister and I are grateful, though I am sure she could have managed things herself given half the chance. As for the respect of the populace, I would have thought you'd earn it after being here so many years. "

" My men and I will leave directly for Nottingham," Gisbourne said with a sniff.

" Good day, Sir Guy," Madeline said with a nod.

Gisbourne looked at her evenly, " And you, Lady Madeline, so readily accept your brother's return after so many years of abandoment. You are lucky I was here for you. "

Madeline shrugged in an offhand manner, " Robin is my family. He did his duty for the King. Like he said, your services are no longer required. "

Gisbourne threw her a dirty look as she smiled innocently and took a step closer to Robin.

Gisbourne returned his gaze to Robin, " I am sure you are not gad to be back. I have seen you fight and I know you love it. As for Locksley, the Council of the Nobles meets tomorrow, and I am sure the Sheriff will want to throw a feast for your safe return. "

" Good bye," Robin said, while wondering when Gisbourne had ever seen him fight.

Gisbourne started to stalk off, and Robin called after him, " One more thing. I will celebrate my safe return by pardoning any and all wrong-doers from my estate. "

" Only the Sheriff can pardon, you know that," Gisbourne said.

Madeline pulled a face and looked at Robin, " He won't let you. I've tried enough times. No getting through to him. " Looking at Gisbourne she added, " I'm sorry, are you still here? "

Gisbourne glared at her and walked off.

As he walked away, he thought of Lady Madeline. She was beautiful, and he wouldn't mind havin her as his wife. While it would benefit him to gain the estate, he'd also gain a beautiful woman. He loved Lady Marian, but sometimes thought that he might even love Lady Madeline. She was less lady like had they clashed more than he did with Marian. He quite liked that. He shook himself, cursing himself for daring to think like that about the dratted Locksley girl.

When he was gone, Robin sighed and patted Madeline's shoulder, " I cannot imagine trying to run the estates with him so close by these last years. It's a wonder you haven't gone insane. "

Madeline shuddered, " Ugh, you wouldn't believe what it had been like. Gisbourne hangs around here all the time - he was desperate to get his hands on the Manor. He's tried to ask me on walks with him, and he's trying to get me to go to the Sheriff's birthday ball next week. I keep telling him I'm betrothed but he says it doesn't count if my betrothed has been absent for five years. "

Robin frowned, " Don't you worry about it now. Gisbourne isn't coming any where near you while I'm here. And now your betrothed is returned, anyway. "

Madeline smiled as she thought of him. Her initial shock and anger had worn off and now she could feel nothing but happiness. " You're giving him Bonchurch," she smiled, " he deserves that. "

Robin shook his head, " He does, but I'm giving you _both _Bonchurch. I know how you like that place - it's close to here. You're going to be the Lady of Bonchurch, Maddie, once you're married. "

" Madeline," she corrected automatically, " Maddie sounds so ... young. I was a girl when you left, but I'm not any more. "

Robin sighed, " Fine. Whatever. "

Madeline suddenly smiled as his words sunk in, " When I get married. I'm getting married. " Excitement took over and she threw her arms around her brother, " I'm getting married! " she cried out, thinking of exactly what Much's return meant for her.

Robin laughed as he hugged her - he'd heard Much talk about Madeline enough while they were away to know that Much rarely every stopped thinking of her. " Away with you," he said when they broke apart, " go and see your betrothed. "

Madeline laughed and hurried up the stairs. She lifted her skirt with one hand as she ran up the stairs, and once she was on the landing, she turned to the bathroom door.

She hammered on the door, and heard Much's reply of,

" I'm bathing. "

She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door anyway, " I was aware of that," she said, pushing the door open a crack and smiling a little shyly, " Mind if I come in? "

Much, who was lying in the bath tub, looked suprised but smiled and sunk lower to cover his modesty, " Um - yeah - sure," he said, his voice about an octave higher.

Madeline smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on a small table beside the wooden tub he was laid in. She looked at him with a smile, surveying the differences in him.

His blonde hair was longer, and his face was adorned in stubble. Her eyes wandered over his face - he looked more like a man than he ever had, and he was 27 now. It seemed so much older than the 22 he'd been before.

Her eyes travelled down his body and she saw the curve of his bicep as his arm hung over the edge of the bathtub. He looked more toned than before, and when she could move her eyes from his body, she noticed the upwards curve of his lips and saw that she'd been caught staring.

He shook his head at her with a little smile and said, " Did your mother never tell you it's rude to stare? And to walk in on people when they're bathing? "

Madeline smiled at him, " I wouldn't have come in but ... well, I wanted to talk to you. I ... it's hard to put into words. I spent five years of my life waiting for you to come back, and now you're here I can't even believe it. I don't know where to start. "

Much smiled and reached out to her with one hand, she reached out in response and he took her hand, squeezing her fingers as she held his hand. She edged closer to him in her seat and smiled happily.

" Let's start with the truth," he said simply, " I love you. "

Madeline smiled, " I love you. I loved you so much when you left, and I didn't stop thinking about you. You were always ... just ... there, in my mind. I'm so glad you're back," she said quietly.

Much lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand softly.

Madeline smiled and looked at him, " You look different," she said.

" Good different? " he asked.

" Of course," she replied.

" You look different too," Much told her, " good different. " He noticed the way she'd been 17 when he left, and at 22, she'd matured into a graceful young lady, though he was certain she was still the same on the inside. She looked thinner than before - which was the only thing he didn't like about seeing her again.

" I need you, you know," she said, " but I started to think you weren't coming back. I thought maybe you'd died out there, and no-one was going to tell me. "

" You weren't ever going to get rid of me that easily," Much told her, shaking his head.

Madeline smiled and then she frowned a little, " What was it like? " she asked curiously, " the war? "

Much shook his head, " War is ... for men," he told her, " It's not something you need to know about. You'd be upset. "

She pouted, " But I want to know. "

He shook his head, " I'll tell you some other time. You're far too innocent to know. " He sighed and his eyes glossed over - he seemed to be struggling, and Madeline could tell that he'd been damaged by the war. She was worried and she felt panicked for mentionong the war at all.

Madeline smiled a little and squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand soothingly, " It doesn't matter, Much. You're home now, aren't you? It's all going to be ok now. "

" I know," he said, forcing a smile, " now speaking of innocence, I don't want to take yours away, so turn around so I can get changed. "

Madeline scoffed as she stood up and went to stand on the other side o the room, turning her back on him, " Innocence," she scoffed, looking at the wall, " you don't get to keep that when you spend five years living alongside Gisbourne and the Sheriff. "

She could hear Much changed behind her, and he said, sounding rather angry, " What do you mean? What's happened? "

Madeline shook her head, folding her arms over her chest, " Nothing like that. I just meant ... they're terrible men, Much. They're not interested in anything I have to say. Besides," she added with a smile to herself, " you took away any innocence several years ago. "

Much spluttered in suprise as he changed, " The less said about that, the better," he said, " your brother would kill me if he found out - us not even married. We were young and stupid. "

" We knew what we were doing," Madeline sighed, frowning to herself about the consequence of the night they spent together in bed before he left for the Holy Land.

She jumped, startled, when a warm pair of arms slid around her waist and hugged her to the warm body. She sighed happily as she relaxed and let her head fall back against his shoulder.

Much planted a kiss against her hair, followed by another and another. He inhaled deeply, " You're just amazing," he said.

" Tell me more ," she sighed, loving the feel of him so close.

" I never stopped thinking of you," he said, " for every battle we went to, you were in my mind. You ... you were the only thing that kept me going. All that bloodshed and only the thought of you to keep my sane. My angel. "

Madeline turned around in his arms and slid her arms around his middle, looking up at him as they stood so close together there was no space at all between them.

" Do you know something? " Madeline asked him, almost whispering, " I just want us to be as happy as we were before you left. We'd only been together a few months, but we thought we were going to be impossibly happy forever. "

" We are, now I'm back," he said, " we're going to be as happy as two people ever could be. Any promise I ever made to you, is happening now. I'm going to give you everything you could ever want. Starting with _this. "_

He retrieved one of her hands from around his waist and held it up between them, eyes on a dazzling engagement ring that hadn't left her ring finger since she'd been given it, other than for cleaning - it was her pride and joy.

He looked from the ring to her eyes and back at the ring, " Will you marry me, Maddie? "

She smiled coyly, " You still want to? "

" Of course," he said, pulling her into a hug, " we can get married, and go live at Bonchurch. I'll be the Earl of Bonchurch and you'll be Mrs Madeline Miller. The Countess of Bonchurch. Lady Madeline Miller of Bonchurch. "

Madeline giggled, " Then when are you going to make an honest woman of me? "

" As soon as possible, angel," Much said, kissing her lips lightly, " as soon as possible. "

They both smiled, but said nothing. As they looked at each other, they didn't need any words - they both knew how much the other missed, loved and needed them now, and it didn't need saying again. Even just staring at each other felt so right.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open, and Robin walked in, already talking, " Much, we're going to visit the old Sheriff. " He walked straight over to a basin and splashed water on his face.

" Sir Edward won't see you," Madeline warned, rolling her eyes as she looked from Much to Robin.

Robin turned around and frowned at her, looking from she, to Much, to the bath Much had vacated not long ago. " I," he started, before shaking his head, " No, I do not even want to know. For Goodness sake, Madeline, you're a noble woman - do try to show some decorum. And Much, I don't care how long we've been away - "

Madeline rolled her eyes, " Robin, we're getting married soon. We were just talking. "

Much groaned, " Are we really going there? It's just - food, bath, talk to love of my life, sleep, sounds so good right now. "

Robin nodded, grabbing a cloak, " Of course, I forgot my promise to you. You don't have to come."

" There's something wrong," Much said as he watched Robin get ready.

" England is wrong," Robin replied, " and Nottinghamshire is worse. The old Sheriff would never have allowed this to happen. I have to hear his story before I go to Nottingham tomorrow. "

" Sir Edward had no say in things," Madeline said, " he couldn't stop the new sheriff and Gisbourne, nor could I. There was nothing we could do. And he own't see you. Knighton is watched. "

Robin started out of the room and stopped with a smile to Much, " Sleep well, my friend," he said, " you have earned it. " With a big brotherly finger in Madeline's direction, he added, " and _you, _act exactly as a Lady should, in my absence. I'll be home soon. "

" Why aren't you listening? " Madeline demanded, following him from the room.

" Because I have to try," Robin said, jogging down the stairs.

Only a moment later, Much followed, " Wait for me, Master! " he cried, following his Lord down the stairs - even in his newfound freedom, Robin was still his Lord.

Madeline followed the pair of them out to the stables, where Thornton was crying to dissuade Robin from leaving. " The food! " he said, " we have been preparing a feast for you! "

" No matter," Robin said, " bring every family up from the village, no-one leaves until they are full. Those who are ill, take the food to them. "

Robin turned to Madeline, and put both his hands on her shoulders, " You stay here," he said, " and look after the people. I'll be home soon. "

He kissed her forehead, and then Maddie turned to Much, " Leaving again? " she asked.

Much just shook his head and reached out to capture a strand of her hair, tucking it away behind her ear, " I'll be home soon. I promise. "

" You'd better be," Madeline warned, watching him go, though she was smiling. She shrugged to herself once they'd gone and headed back into the Manor, where she ate with her villagers.

She looked around the crowd, but couldn't see Luke, Will or Dan anywhere, which was annoying because Will was one of her best friends, and Luke was like a little brother. She spent her time with the villagers, waiting for Much to return, and when she heard word that Master Robin was outside, she grinned and went to meet him - she wondered if her life would always be like this. Waiting for Robin, and always being thrilled when he showed up.

She saw Much and Robin talking to Dan, and from what she could tell, the converation looked tense.

She walked over curiously, at the same time that a stricken Dan left Robin.

" What's going on? " Madeline asked.

Robin grimaced, touching her arm, " Young Benedict got scared and told the Sheriff who helped him steal the flour. "

Madeline sighed, " Will and luke? " At Robin's nod of confirmation, she sighed, " this is ridiculous! They knew how much trouble this can get them into. If they wanted something, they should have come to me! "

Robin, who didn't know about the serious punishments set in place after he left shugged, " Don't worry about it. We will resolve it in the morning during the council meeting. "

" Then I'm coming too," Madeline said, as they walked into the manor, " and what happened at Knighton? Did Sir Edward see you? "

" He did not! " Much cried indignantly, " he shouted at us and sent us on our way! And to think they used to treat us like sons! "

Robin however, was thinking more about Marian, " Lady Marian," he said, looking at Madeline, " she is still unmarried. "

" Yes," Madeline said, but rolled her eyes at her brother's dopey expression of love, " but don't get your hopes up. Marian never forgave you for leaving. "

" She will do," Robin said confidently, " how could anyone not love this face? "

Madeline sighed, " That, my dear brother, is a face only a mother could love. And I wouldn't get your hopes up - Marian knows what she wants, and what she wants is for you to have to work hard. You did just up and leave her, about two months before you were due to be married. "

" Much left you! " Robin pointed out.

Madeline shrugged after a quick smile in Much's direction, " Marian and I are very different people. And you and she had been betrothed far longer than Much and I were. "

By now, they were in the living room, and Robin flopped down on the sofa, head in his hands. " I'm so tired," he muttered.

Madeline smiled fondly, " You should get some sleep, brother. You deserve it. You too," she added to Much.

" That's not a bad idea," Much said, " I have longed for a comfortable bed for such a long time. "

Madeline smiled, " If you don't mind, Robin, I too would like some sleep. We shall be up early tomorrow to go to Nottingham, and we need to be rested if we're going to do a good job of saving our friends. "

Robin hugged his sister and patted his friend on the back before they both left the room.

Madeline reached out and bumped her hand against Much's, and he wasted no time in taking hold of her hand as they walked up the stairs.

Outside Madeline's bedroom, Much took her face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She deepend it, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned against her lips as she pressed herself up against him, and one of his hands wandered down to her waist.

When they broke apart, Madeline smiled at him and he sighed, " I've missed you so much ... I just want ... I just want to be with you. "

Madeline smirked but remembered herself and smiled, " I know, darling," she said softly, her hands sliding from around his neck to rest on his chest, " but we've got forever for that, and you look very tired. Get some rest. "

Much smiled, " Night, angel," he said.

" Night," she echoed.

In the morning, Madeline barely had time to get dressed before it was time to leave.

She hurried down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet, and rushed out to the stabels, where Robin and Much were waiting for her.

The stable boy linked his hands together to make Madeline a foothole to get onto her horse with and she smiled gratefully at him as she swung herself into the saddle.

Soon they were off riding, and though Madeline's favourite horse couldn't quite keep up with Robin or Much's, she didn't care. She loved riding the horses and by the time they got to Nottingham Town, they slowed down until they were trotting through the village.

" What's happened to this place? " Much asked as they rode through an almost empty town, " Wednesday used to be market day. "

There were a couple of stalls out, and very few people around. Madeline shook her head, " No," she said, " this is still market day. "

" Surely some mistake," Much said, his horse coming up beside Madeline's.

Madeline didn't respond.

In the castle courtyard, guards lead them to the main gates, and Madeline walked in on her brothers arm - showing the right image in public was of the highest importance, and the lady of Locksley was on the arm of the Lord of Locksley, because she knew she shouldn't be on the arm of a no-body until said no-body had become the Lord of Bonchurch. The society was snobby, but she supposed she ought to stick to it.

The guards informed them that the Council was in session, and they were just on time.

Outside the Council's meeting room, one of the guards pulled open the door and announced, " The Lord Robin of Locksley! And the Lady Madeline of Locksley! "

" Good morning everyone! " Robin called cheerily, jogging down the stairs.

He unfastened his cloak and threw it to the nearest attendant and took Locksley's seat. Madeline readily stood behind him. As a child she'd stood behind her father as he took the chair, then behind Robin, then took the seat for herself, though Gisbourne was accountable for Locksley, and now she was to stand with Robin once more

Madeline gave a nod to Marian, who was stood behind her father. Madeline also noticed Gisbourne's eyes on her and realised that he - like Will had always warned her - might have an actual attraction to her.

" Locksley," the Sheriff nodded, " welcome back. I trust Sir Guy of Gisbourne has managed your estates to your satisfaction. "

" I believe he was managed them to your satisfaction," Robin corrected.

The Sheriff shrugged, " Some of your peasants are very unruly. We have three in custody. Discipline seems to be a problem in your village. Be warned. " He pointed at the next man, " Loughborough - "

The Lord of Loughborough stood up to talk, but Robin interrupted him.

" Discipline has never been a problem on my estates. It seems times have not changed for the better. And your taxes are too high. Today is market day, and yet there is no market. "

" And your point is? " the Sheriff sneered.

Robin shrugged, " If a man can make more than he needs, he can ake what remains to market. He can trade and the shire can take it's share. Until then, we should help every man provide and get him trading again. "

" A man who can provide for his family is a happy man, a lazy man, doesn't want to work," the Sheriff said, adressing everyone, " We need a hungry man. Locksley seems to forget that hungry men are virtous. "

" There is a celebration of my return tonight in the Great Hall," Robin said, " and I trust none of of virtous men will be feasting. "

" You seem to forget how to run an estate," the Sheriff warned Robin, " you left a woman incapable of doing it, to the job. " He sneered, " No, in fact, you left a teenage girl who was stupid enough to fall in love with a now you complain that I have sent a better man to manage things. "

" Madeline was perfectly capable and it was hers by right to rule in my absence," Robin said, " I see no need for Sir Guy of Gisbourne to ever have been here, and my sister's betrothed is to become a Lord and Earl. "

A silence followed as everyone looked around at each other, and the Sheriff had no response.

He stormed out angrily, and Madeline smirked to herself.

" Looks like the meeting is over," Robin said to the other Lords, standing up. He left the room, and Madeline followed him, as did Much. The others filed out too, and once they were in the corridor, Marian approached Robin in one of the dark corners.

Much and Madeline were left to watch as the pair of them spoke. Marian looked like she didn't like whatever he was saying, and Madeline sighed as she watched them.

" Aren't they perfect together? " she sighed.

Much smiled and slid an arm around Madeline's shoulders, " He loves her, you know. Never stopped thinking about her. He needs ... " he bit his lip, " war changed people, Maddie. He needs people around him, the people he loves, to make him feel right again. "

" War changes everyone. Leaves a mark on us all," Madeline said, turning into his chest to look at him, " not just those who do the fighting. "

" Oh? " Much asked, " and what mark has it left on you?"

Madeline shook her head, " I was left alone and terrified. I got ill, things happened. Gisbourne almost kicked me out of the Manor - only let me keep it because he said I was too pretty to become a homeless tramp. He's a terrible man, Much, and I ... God, so much has happened? "

" Like what? " Much asked, knowing she was hiding something from him.

" This isn't the time or the place," Madeline said, frowning as she thought about it.

" Angel, you know you can tell me anything," Much said seriously, pouting slightly.

" No," Madeline said, " this is not the time or the place, Much. "

Much wanted to ask more, but Robin strode away from Marian and towards them. He didn't look too pleased, and he latched onto his sister as some sort of security blanket, hooking his hand under her arm and steering her towards the dungeons

" Let's see what we can do for our friends," he said.

They were led down by one of the guards, who made them wait at the entrance to the dungeons while he brought out their prisoners. Madeline winced when the men were brought before her, and longed to go hug Luke and Will and tell them everything would be alright

It was a tense moment, and Madeline breathed deeply as Will announced, " Will and Luke Scarlett and Benedict Gibbons. "

" What is your crime? " Robin asked, going through the proper procedure.

" Living in the wrong place at the wrong time," Will said smartly, " living under an evil Sheriff. Where do our taxes go? They go to Nottingham. To the Sheriff. To - "

Will was cut off by a sharp blow to the face and Madeline moved forwards in protest, but Much grabbed her arm and pulled her back automatically - the war had much improved his reflexes and general abilities and he was far strong enough to overpower Madeline if he tried.

She settled back against him, and he kept one arm around her firmly.

" Are you guilty of your crime? " Robin asked Benedict.

Benedict looked down which seemed to confirm his guilt, but said nothing.

" What is to be your punishment? " Robin asked simply. Though Madeline knew the punishment under Sir Edward would have been a spell in the stocks, under Sheriff Vaisey, it was far more severe. She dreaded what would happen to them.

Silently, one of the guardd tried to subtly draw a finger across his throat.

" Hanging? " Much demanded, confirming what Madeline had suspected, " no! Surely not? " His grip on Madeline loosened in shock, and Robin's eyes also widened. Madeline put her head in her hands and the three wrong-doers now looked extremely panicked.

Madeline tried to think of ways to get her friends out of it, but wasn't sure she'd be able to.

" Hanging? " Luke asked, panicked, as they started to drag the three boys away, " my dad told us you'd save us. Robin! " he screeched as he was hit and dragged away.

" Will! " Madeline shouted, moving forwards, " Luke! "

Much sighed - the girl was just trouble, and he remembered the way he'd always spent his childhood watching out for her and plucking her from the jaws of trouble. He moved forwards and pulled her back against his strong chest silently, his other hand rubbing at her arm, trying to be comforting, though they were all in shock.

Robin looked completely horrified, " Is this serious? "

The guard glared at them, " We don't normally tell them if it's the drop - gets them a bit scared. "

" Hanging? " Much demanded, keeping hold of Madeline, " for stealing flour? "

" Sheriff likes to make an example of them," shrugged the guard.

Robin was furious and squared up to the guard, looking imposing and dark, " I will be speaking to the Sheriff. Meanwhile, you will treat these prisoners very well, or you will have me to answer to. "

" You've got one more," the guard simply said.

Madeline's head snapped around as the door opened and another man was walked in. She'd never seen him before - he had vivid blue eyes, short brown, almost gingering hair and a crooked smile.

" You're not from Locksley," Madeline said, eyeing him in confusion.

The man gave a little bow to her, " I know, love," he said, suprising her - he obviously didn't give much care to nobility, and it was obvious from her clothes that she was a noble. Looking at Robin, he added, " But you saved me once before. "

" That was a long way from Nottingham," Robin said, " here, I am known. "

" C'mon," the man said, with the air of a trickster, " you're saving those others, you'll save me too. For my wife, my newborn babe. "

" You said your wife was expecting," Much said suspiciously, his arms now around Madeline's waist, hugging her to him.

" No, she had it," the man said, clearly a born liar.

Madeline was sure she could detect a Rochdale accent in there somewhere - she'd spent a lot of time in Rochdale.

" I cannot save the others," Robin told the man, " and now I feel you will share their fate for pretending to be one of my villagers. You've just made things worse for yourself. "

Back in the hall, Robin told Madeline he was going to confront the Sheriff, while Madeline took the opportunity to go find Marian and talk to her.

The two women made small talk, talking about this and that, trying to avoid the subject of Robin, before Madeline's eye wandered to her brother and Much with Gisbourne and the Sheriff, up on the platform.

She took Marian's arm, and as the two were taking a turn around the room, Madeline started to lead them that way.

" You won't stay mad at him forever? " Madeline asked, " don't you remember how good you were together. Back then, we were all so happy. We could have that again. "

" You of all people should know that things change, Madeline," Marian said, " I assume you haven't told Much about Robert? "

Madeline sighed, " Of course not. How can I even begin to tell him something like that? "

" Well, you're going to have to," Marian said, " Robert has changed your life while Much has been gone, and Much needs to know about him. There is no way you can ignore that. Robert if a huge part of who you are now, even if now too many of us know about him. "

" I know," Madeline sighed, lowering her voice as they reached the top of the stairs in time to see the Sheriff stalk away from a disappointed looking Robin, " I'll tell him eventually. "

The two ladies fell silent as they reached the three men, and Gisbourne immediately bowed to them both, at which they fell into a little curtsey.

Gisbourne coudn't seem to choose which he liked more and toyed between them. Madelie knew she needed to start being nice to Gisbourne - he wasn't in charge any more and he couldn't hurt her. They needed to act like nobles and be civil.

" Lady Madeline, Lady Marian," Gisbourne nodded.

" My Lord," Madeline returned.

" Might I have the pleasure of your company, Lady Madeline? " Gisbourne asked Madeline, who was completely shocked at his request in front of her betrothed, and her brother, who clearly didn't like Gisbourne.

Madeline inclined her head to him, " While the offer is most kind, Sir, I am soon to be married. It would not be appropriate. "

Gisbourne threw Much a dirty look. " Regrettable," he said, before looking at Marian, " Lady Marian? "

Marian had no such excuse and nodded, accepting his arm. When they were gone, Much glared after them, clearing seething. He protectively fixed an arm around Madeline and pointed a finger at Gisbourne's back,

" That man is a pratt. If he ever tries to ask for your favour in front of me again, I will go after him, and he will not live to see the next summer. "

" Don't be stupid," Madeline said, laying her hand on his lower back, " let's just go," she added, looking at Robin, " we need to think of a way out for the boys. There's got to be something we can do, right? "

" I don't know," Robin said as they started to walk away, " you know all the laws as well as I do, and you know the Sheriff better than I. He has delightfully informed me that I am to preside over their hanging tomorrow. Although I am going to see Sir Edward in the dead of the night. That may give me some sort of indicator as to what I can do about it. "

Madeline went to her bedroom when the two men left, as Robin told her he would not have her riding around in the middle of the night, and Much was none too keen on the idea either.

She sat on her bed, waiting for them to come back, and when they did return, their news wasn't the best.

At the knock on her door, she slid back the deadbolt and opened it.

" You lock the door? " Robin asked, as he and Much walked in, " since when? "

" You think I haven't been broken into? " Madeline scoffed, sitting down on her bed, " I've told you it's not safe around here. Now tell me what's going on. "

Robin grimaced, " Sir Edward gave me little that can help me right now, my sister. He advised me not to speak out, but to consolidate my position from within, and to try to turn the Lords against the Sheriff. I told him I do not have the time, and he told me it would be a long game. He told me it was a test. "

" A test? " Madeline demanded.

" Yes," Robin said, angrily, " he tells me if I do not order their killing tomorrow, I can kiss my lands and life goodbye. "

" That's no good to us! " Madeline seethed.

" I know," Robin stressed, running a hand through his hair.

" You cannot let these men die, Robin! " Madeline said, almost shouting at him, " what kind of man would you be if you did that! There must be something - Will and Luke are my friends, and the other men do not deserve to die either! "

Robin shook his head, hand on her door hand, " I do not know what I am supposed to do, Madeline. I want to do something, but I fear I will fail. "

" You won't fail, Rob," Madeline said, this time more softly, using the nickname no-one ever called him, " I know you won't. "

Robin smiled slightly, " How about I make you a deal? " he asked, " if you're too grown up to be called Maddie, I'm too grown up to be called Rob. If I can call you Maddie, you can name me Rob. "

Madeline shrugged, " Call me whatever you like, but just save them. "

When her brother left the room, Madeline sighed. Much was still in the room and he was eyeing her bed - the place where they'd shared their night together those years ago. He tore his gaze from the bed and looked at Madeline, who smiled. She saw the blush rise in his cheeks and thought he was adorable.

" I shouldn't be in here," Much said, looking at the door, but not leaving, " this isn't proper. "

" Nothing about us is proper," Madeline pointed out, " Think about it: young noble girl falls in love with brother's manservant. Not exactly traditional, is it? And do you know something? I don't care one bit. There is no-one like you. "

Much smiled at her, " Really? "

" Really," she said. She put her hands on her hips, " Now, you've got two choices - one, you get out of here so I can sleep, or two, you stay in here while I sleep? "

Much looked suprised and Madeline loved the way he always looked so innocent and suprised by her - she knew she was headstrong and dominant sometimes (though she feared the war may have taken away his innocence)

" That depends," Much said, once he'd recovered, " is number two a serious option? "

" If you want," Madeline nodded.

" Then I'll stay," Much said, " but I actually do need some sleep. "

" Of course," Madeline said, looked scandalized, though she broke it by grinning broadly, " what else were you thinking of? "

She ordered Much to turn around while she dressed, and when he turned around again, she was wearing white night shift. He blushed and she smiled, letting her hair down and berushing it while he pulled his heavier clothes off and was left in thin underclothes.

Madeline made her way over to the bed and ocne there, left the blanket back for Much to join her

He looked shy, and she thought that was so much more adorable than being cocky or confident. She smiled invitingly and he slowly moved forwards. Once he reached the bed, he slid under the blanket with her, and she edged closer to him.

He rolled over so he was on his side, facing her.

" Love you," he whispered, his breath tickling at her cheeks, while one of his hands found her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Madeline didn't care that this was completely improper - she didn't care that Robin would be displeased if she found out in the morning, and she didn't care that Hannah, her middle aged maid, would scold her until her ears burned.

" I love you," she replied, turning onto her back and resting her head against his chest.

" You don't know how much I've wanted this," he said quietly, stroking her hair, " just to see you again, and be near you, and spend time with you. Just to know you still thought of me. "

" I could never forget you, Much," she promised.

" I'll love you forever," Much told her as her eyes started to close and she rolled over again, clinging to him.

The next morning, they both woke up early, and Much snuck out of Madeline's room before anyone had known he was there at all.

Madeline was in a very bad mood as they set off towards Nottingham. All she could think of was her friends, and how she was sure that they were going to die. She was silent the whole way there, and she knew Robin was not to blame, but she wished there was something he could do about it.

Once they were at Nottingham, and started to approach the castle courtyard, they realised just how many people were waiting there to see the hanging - like it was some sort of entertainment.

Robin was feeling awful, upset and angry with himself. He needed comfort now more than ever, and Madeline knew this as she looked at him.

She slipped her hand into his as they walked into the courtyard, as a display of unity and support and he sqeezed her hand tightly - everyone knew the lord of Locksley held his sister in the highest esteem.

Much strode along behind them, and the crowd were reluctant to part for them.

People shouted at Robin and called him a murderer. Someone even spat on him, which made him look so upset that Madeline wanted to hug him to her and hang the woman who'd dared to spit on her precious brother.

Robin kept his chin up, and the worst moment came when Dan was stood in their way, right in the front of the gallows.

" Robin," he nodded, as Robin lifted his chin up, " Madeline," he added as an after thought, " It's not your fault. I do not blame you. "

" Thank you," Madeline answered on Robin's behalf, as Robin was too stricken by everything. He knew what he ought to do to keep his position and lands, but also knew what was right by himself and what he believed in. Not to mention the way he had always tried to show his sister to do the right thing - she was, other than Much, his best friend, after all.

The fan fare sounded and the Sheriff strode out, Gisbourne behind him.

Unsuprisingly, the Sheriff looked quite pleased with himself as he told the crowd they were there to witness justice being carried out. Madeline spotted Marian and Sir Edward across the crowd.

Robin took his place beside the Sheriff as the presider of the events, and Madeline at his side as his second in command on the estate. Madeline looked around to realise that at some point they had lost Much.

The Sheriff called for the boys to be brought out, and Madeline's eyes welled up with tears as the four men - in particular Will and Luke - were fastened to the noose. The Sheriff gave Robin the scrolls, and warned him, " No last minute sympathy, or your little friend, Lady Madeline's _darling servant boy _will be dropping in on us as a special guest. "

The Sheriff pointed upwards and Madeline swore softly when she saw that two guards were holding Much ontop of the castle, ready to throw him to his death if Robin didn't do as he was supposed to.

Madeline tugged at Robin's sleeve and he gave her a simple look which told her not to worry, though she shifted her position and looked uneasily up at him.

The tension was unbearable as Robin started to read out the scrolls, condeming the men, and Madeline's eyes flickered between Much and Will and Luke.

The drums started, and Madeline gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as the lever was pulled and the Sheriff cackled.

She closed her eyes as they screamed and the crowd gasped. Dan shouted out his love to his boys and Madeline couldn't bear it any more - she couldn't look and she turned around to face the other way, closing her eyes.

She couldn't believe that her friends were about to die and that she and Robin hadn't been able to think of a way to save them. Madeline wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, but more sobs fell.

The next thing she heard, was men groaning, and she whipped around to see that her brother had decided to act in the onyl way he could think of - he was in the process of knocking over the nearest guards, and Madeline watched in complete shock.

" People of Nottingham! " he shouted, drawing a bow and arrow and pointing it at the gallows, " these men have commited no crime worth anything more than a spell in the stocks. "

He shot arrows to the rope and freed the men, drawing cheers from the crowd and a delighted expression from Madeline, though she was worried about Much and she glanced up at him.

" Will you tolerate this? " Robin yelled, " Because I for, one, will not! "

The guards started to act quickly, and Robin fought off those nearest to him - Madeline saw that he'd become extremely skilled in his time at war. He snatched a sword from one of the guards and looked up to Much, who was about to be killed.

He threw the sword with suprising precision and it knocked away the guards holding Much, giving Much the chance to run to safety.

Madeline didn't know what to do as Robin fought those around them, and the boys tried to run for it.

" The girl! " the Sheriff hissed as Gisbourne, stabbing a finger in Madeline's direction, " take her hostagte! "

Madeline didn't know what was going on, and the next moment, Gisbourne had grasped her upper arm and tried to pull her away. She tried to pull free but Gisbourne was, of course, much stronger and pulled her to him.

" My apologies, Lady Madeline," he said, " but it is neccessary. "

" It most certainly is not," Madeline replied, outraged and panicked.

The next thing she knew, her favourite man was standing in front of Gisbourne and Gisbourne loosened his grip, preparing to fight off Much.

" Get away from my fiance," Much snapped, drawing back his fist and giving Madeline just enough time to move out of the way before Much sunk his fist into Gisbourne's face.

A shocked Madeline stared at Much, and he grasped her forearm and started to pull her away. They darted through the crowd, Much fighting off whichever guard came their way.

Madeline turned around to look for Robin, realising they were in such a serious situation that they could get killed if they got caught - she knew their life as they knew it, was over.

She saw a guard pointing an arrow at his back, and she screamed, " Robin! "

All eyes were on Robin as he turned around to face the guard, and when he realised he had no way out, he opened his arms and surrendered. Madeline, as headstrong as ever, tried to move forwards because she could only ever think of her brother's safety.

" No," Much hissed, terrified that she was such a handful - ran into things so quickly that she'd get herself killed, " are you trying to get yourself killed? "

His arm fixed around her middle and he kept her pulled back to him, though it was clear he took wanted to run forwards.

The guard drew back the strong of his bow and just before Robin managed to get shot, something penetrated the guard's neck and he fell to the ground. Madeline saw the little silver dagger in his neck and recognised it at once as Marian's hairpin, which she kept around for defence, in the same way Madeline kept a little dagger to her thigh for protection these days.

Madeline's eyes shot around, and she saw Marian standing not too far away. Marian nodded at Madeline, and with a smirk at Robin, turned her back.

" Wow," Madeline muttered, before Much tugged on her arm, and they ran off towards the main gates. Madeline ran faster than she'd ever run before, and Much refused to let go of her until they were in the town.

Robin, Will, Luke, Dan and Allan were there too, but Benedict seemed to have already run away for himself.

" Time to go! " Robin said, clambering up onto his horse. Will and Luke jumped onto Madeline's, and Madeline climped up behind Robin. The others grabbed horses, and Madeline fixed her arms firmly around Robin's middle and clung to him as they galloped away.

They jumped the moat, and pretty soon, they were away safely.

They got onto the Great North road, where they all looked at each other.

" What the hell do we do now? " Madeline demanded, looking at the others.

" Well, we can't go back into any of the towns," Much said, " we've made sure of that. Robin would be caught and killed, and so would these lot. And they'd capture you, just because you're associated with Robin - they could use you as a hostage. "

" We'll have to make do with the forest for tonight," Robin said, smiling apologetically at Madeline, " I know it's not ideal, but what else is there? " He looked at the Scarlett's, and at the other man.

" I suggest you get as far away from here as possible," he said, " have you anywhere to go? "

" We could stay with my sister," Dan shrugged, " I'll take the boys there. Annie lives in Scarborough - she'd probably be glad to see us. Yes, we'll be safe there. "

It was soon established that the man - who reminded the others that his name was Allan a Dale, of Rochdale - had no family, and Robin told him he might as well stay with them. Will decided that he wanted to stay and fight the Sheriff, and after a long argument with his father, it was decided that he would stay, as Dan knew he would be safe with Robin.

They walked down the road, where Dan and Luke managed to pick up passage from a cart.

" Maybe you'd be safer to go, too," Robin said thoughfully, looking at Madeline.

Madeline promptly responded by slapping his arm, " No! I've spent so long waiting for you to come back, and you're not sending me away now! The people of Locksley are my people, and I've got responsibilites here! Not to mention, I don't want to leave you and Much! "

" It was just a suggestion," Robin said, rubbing his arm, " but if you're going to be like that, you can stay here ... if you don't slap me again. "

" Deal," Madeline said, " I just can't leave you, Robin. I ... I can't. "

" I know," Robin said, shaking his head, " I didn't think you'd really leave. I was just - I need you around, Madeline, but I need you to be safe. I supose if I send you away, you'll only sneak back. "

Madeline sighed, " Like I said - I can't leave. I have responsibilities here ... to Locksley, I mean. "

A short while later, those who remained were settled down in a clearing in the woods. Robin lounged back on his elbows as they sat around the fire, Allan opposite him, while Madeline sat closer to the fire, trying to keep warm while Much sat beside her, holding one of her hands.

Will had gone to get some more fire wood, while Much tried to cook a recently hunted rabbit.

" Be honest with me," Much sighed, looking at Robin, " this does not bode well for my Lodge. For my Bonchurch, does it? " he asked, sounding whiny, and making Madeline smirk a little.

Robin simply looked at him, and raised his eyebrows a little, telling Much the answer.

Allan - whom Madeline thought seemed like a decent man, quite funny, if a jack the lad - laughed, " This is your lodge now, my friends ... my lady ... " he added with a nod to Madeline, " Sherwood Lodge. "

" I'm not your friend," Much said curtly.

Madeline squeezed his hand, " Be nice," she said warningly.

" Shut up," Robin said, holding a hand in the air to silence everyone, as he tried to listen out. He looked around to see where the noise he could hear was coming from.

He got to his feet slowly and Madeline got up too.

Robin, who was always the protective big brother, edged in front of Madeline with one arm out, keeping her back as he looked around.

" 'Scuse me! " came a loud bellowing voice from somewhere in the forest. They were stood down in a valley, and figures appeared high upon the cliffs. Madeline sighed as several tall men appeared.

" This is our forest! " one bellowed.

" For Christ's sake," Madeline said, throwing her arms out and looking around at their little gang as weapons were pointed at them from up on high.


	4. Sheriff Got Your Tounge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Four

" Just what we need," Robin said as the men began to descend upon them, " a bunch of robbers to make this day even better. " He turned to his sister and said urgently, " Maddie - "

" Madeline," she corrected.

" No time for arguments," Robin sighed, shaking his head at her, " run. Hide in the trees until they're gone - I won't have you subjected to this. You don't know what they'll do, we'll be fine. "

" Trying to save your little girlfriend? " sneered a voice, and they both whipped around to see the bunch of bandits standing there. Robin sighed and exchanged a quick look with Much, who was also fearing for Madeline's wellbeing.

" Don't worry about her," another man said, blonde, thuggish looking, " as pretty as she is, she's not the aim. It's you lot. People like you, the Sheriff's people, clogging up our forest. "

" The forest doesn't belong to you! " Much cried out.

" I think you'll find it does," said another man, a huge and tall man, " so you'll obey us. " Looking at his comrades, he snapped, " go on then, what're you waiting for? "

The men outnumbered Robin and the others, and it didn't take them much to have Robin, Much and Allan tied to individual trees. Somehow Allan seemed to have lost his short in the process, and Madeline blushed and looked to the ground.

They forced Much and Robin out of their heavier clothes and left them in thin undershirts and undertrousers.

The blonde man tried to grab Madeline's arm, but after so much time alone, she was aware of how to take care of herself, and dodged out of his way. He made another grab and she spun around and hit him in the face, " Don't you dare try to touch me again," she snarled, while Robin, Allan and Much stared at her in suprise.

" My kind of woman," Allan smirked, earning himself a glare from Much.

" She's more trouble than she's worth," the huge man said, " tie her up too. "

Which was how Madeline found herself tied to a tree in the middle of Sherwood Forest, while bandits looked through the few belongings they had and picked over their half cooked food.

" Youv'e got this wrong," Much said urgently.

" What? " the thuggish, stupid looking blonde one asked, " you're gonna send an army to rip up limb from limb? You think we're frightened of the Sheriff? "

" No! " Much cried, " we are also against the Sheriff! We should be one the same side! " No-one else said anything, not wanting to get into trouble and Much looked at Robin, " Master, tell him. "

Robin didn't reply - Much had used the word Master, and now these men who know they were nobles. They'd think they were just a few greedy nobles, and steal from them.

Much frowned as one of the men grabbed at the rabbit which wasn't cooked.

" I think you'll find that's not cooked properly," Much said.

" I think you'll find I eat them raw," came the reply.

" Raw? " asked Much, frowning, " is that really wise? I mean, it's not safe. "

" Will you just shut up? " Allan hissed at Much, confirming what everyone was thinking, but no-one else had decide to say.

The blonde man moved closer to Robin, as did another one, and he asked, " Are you a noble, then? "

" Yes," Robin replied, only for the other man to instantly push his head up and hold a knife to his neck, " and no," Robin added with a smirk, while Madeline though that there was nothing to smirk about.

" Are you a noble? " the blonde man asked Madeline, who was too scared to reply.

" Course she is! " the tallest man replied, " just look at her - pretty girl, nice dress. She's a noble, all right. "

" This one smells like a noble," the man holding a knife to Robin said, nodding at Robin, " smells lovely. Flowers ... lavender. "

" Rose petals," Much replied, to which Madeline groaned - she loved him, but he really wasn't helping matters.

" Rub it on did you? " the man sneered, moving from Robin to Much, " shouldn't that be his girlfriend's job? " he asked, jerking a thumb in Madeline's direction, before adding, " this one smells too. "

" No," Much said slowly, " I had a bath, he washed, in rose petals. And she's not his girlfriend," he added defensively.

One of the other men scoffed, " And they reckon they're same side as us? Think about it ... you know any outlaws who take lavender baths? Roy? John? "

" No," the blonde said.

" No," the tall man - John - confirmed.

" It's not lavender," Much said slowly, trying to get through to them, though it was making little difference which flowers they bathed in.

" Got a ha'penny here, John! " one man said, taking a coin from Allan's trousers and throwing it at John.

" You already have the horses," Robin said cooly, " and you have succeeded in tying up and tormenting us. What money you take from my friend may be all he is. "

" It is all I have," Allan added, trying to be sincere, but failing.

" How come you got no furs, if you're a noble? " Roy asked Robin, pointing a weapon at him.

" Because I was not planning on coming to the woods," Robin replied with a sigh. " is this what you do? Stealing willy-nilly? Do you care who you steal from? "

" We don't care," Roy said.

" We're dead men, outlaws," said one of the others.

" That is sophisticated," Robin mocked, only to have another two weapons pointed at him for using words that the other men didn't understand.

The men laughed and at John's whistle and bang of his staff against the ground, they started to leave, heading to the horses and carrying the belongings they'd stolen.

Out of no-where, Will appeared, as he'd been off to collect some firewood, and must have been watching to see what would happen, waiting to come and rescue his friends. He clambered down from the banking, and hesitated, before starting to saw away Madeline's ropes with his little axe.

" Are you alright? " he asked her as she rubbed her wrists and winced.

" Fine," she said, before pointing a finger in Much's direction, " get him sorted out, will you? "

Robin meanwhile, lifted his arms and threw the ropes off himself. Madeline noted this with a smirk - she should have guessed, she supposed. It was Robin, after all.

" Those horrible men," Much ranted as he was untied and came to pull Madeline into a warm embrace, " they were just going to leave us there. To die for all they care. And with no weapons - oh if we had our weapons, we should go after them and give them a hiding. "

He pulled away from her when he saw an already freed Robinover the top of her head, " You! " he cried out in annoyance, " you let me think ... if you were already freed, why didn't you fight them? "

" I thought it best to wait," Robin said, picking up stray logs to use as weapons and tossing them to his friends, " like you said, we should teach them a lesson. Gentlemen," he said, throwing the newfound weapons at Much, Will and Allan.

" Maddie," he added, picking another up and throwing it to her, " how good are your fighting skills? "

Madeline smirked the same smirk her brother shared, just as they shared the same smile, " They're fairly good," she said, glancing at Will, " Will taught me a thing or two while you were gone. "

" Did he now? " Robin asked Will with an amused smirk.

Will shrugged, " You know, dangerous times, single female ... thought she'd better learn. "

Madeline leaned down and started to pull up her skirt, exposing her legs. Will looked away out of courtesy while the others stared at her, not knowing what the hell she was doing. When her skirts were up around her thigh, she revealed a dagger strapped to each of her thighs, and pulled them out deftly.

" You keep daggers on you? " Much demanded, completely shocked, " what sort of woman am I getting myself involved with? "

" Dangerous times," she shrugged, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a little knife strapped to her arm, " never know when you might need them. Besides, you got involved a long time ago. There's no turning back now. "

Robin simply laughed, " At least you haven't been sat around doing nothing, Maddie," he said, " c'mon - let's go. "

They walked through the forest, and Madeline felt excited to actually be doing something against the Sheriff - sort of - even if she hadn't ever pictured that they'd end up outlawing themselves on Robin's return.

She walked alongside Much, who kept stealing worried glances at her, which she warded off each time with a confident smile. They walked through the forest until Robin stopped them, straining to hear the voices of the men who'd robbed them.

They were stood ontop of a risen up banking, and the men were laughing and enjoying the thing they'd just stolen.

" Here we go," Robin whispered.

He drew back the sting on his bow and moved forwards, " Go on," he said, nudging Much with a smirk.

" Excuse me! " Much yelled, drawing the attentions of everyone else, and a slight smirk from Madeline, " this is our forest too, I think you'll find! "

" Take _your _clothes off! " Robin demanded, determined to make the men pay for what they'd done. Madeline sighed and muttered to him, " Don't make them take their clothes off, Robin. "

Robin, Much, Madeline, Will and Allan descended on the other men and it didn't make much work from them to get the men tied to one big tree. Will and Allan were both strapping young men, and Robin and Much had plenty experience fighting, while their opponents didn't expect Madeline to be much good, so she suprised them. Her skills weren't excellent, but with the others there, she could play a fairly decent part.

Once the men were tied up, Robin, Will, Much and Allan went about retrieving their clothes and weapons. Much pulled on an extra jumped that wasn't his just for the sake of it, and then poitned a finger at the men,

" You are revolting, you know that? " he asked, wounded by the whole ordeal, " My master and I fought for five years in the Holy Land, for what? So that people like you could run amock, withy your lawlessness and your disgusting camp, and your snide ... your snide," he was furious and couldn't think of anything else to say.

" Your snide? " Roy asked, " your snide ... ? "

" Dance," Madeline said with a mischevious smile, glancing at Robin, who always thought in a very similar way and grinned back at once

" You what? " Roy asked.

" Dance," Robin agreed.

" No way," Roy scoffed.

Robin shrugged and shot an arrow near the man's feet, making him jump out of the way. He shot another couple and repeated, " dance! " The started to move around, panicked and Madeline and the others laughed at them and teased them like they'd been teased.

" How does it feel? " Robin asked angrily, " you treat your fellow man like an animal! How does it feel to know that you take from those worse off than yourselves and then you leave them to die. "

" Alright, you've made your point," one of the men said - short dark haired man.

" You are not the England we fought for," Robin declared, " men who think it is a boast to be dead. " He pointed at Allan, and demanded of the men, " what do you think you're doing robbing him, when the Sheriff in Nottingham is robbing us all twenty times over? Skulking in the wodds while he steals people's livelihoods. "

" You're skulking in the woods too," Roy pointed out, " what're you going to do about it? "

Robin stopped to think and then came to a realisation, " Stop him," he said, looking at his friends, " I'm going to stop him. "

" You can't ... stop the Sheriff," Much said, " only the crown can withdraw his license. "

" When the King returns, we will have his comeuppance," Robin sai, throwing his arms out passionately as he spoke, " until then, we will scupper his punishments, we will stop his insane taxes, and give them back to the poor. We will rob him! "

" See you later Lavender boy," Roy laughed.

Robin drew back his boy, meaning to shoot at the other man's feet again, when Roy shook his head with a mean expression, " I don't think that would be very wise," he said, nodding behind Robin.

Robin turned around to see that other man had started to surround them, and they were all around the,. Robin threw down his bow and held up his arms in surrender at once, while uch was more hesistant. Robin took Madeline's dagger from her and threw it on the floor,

" Get your arms up, _now_," he stressed quietly and authority, " or they might kill us. "

Madeline did as she was told, but Much tried to argue.

" Look," he said, laughing nervously " you've tied us up, we've tied you up, let's call it even. We could all be on our way. "

Madeline's eyes widened as the men started to untie themselves, and the largest one, John moved towards Robin. In situations like this, Madeline was quickly beginning to naturally gravitate towards Robin, while Much naturally moved towards Madeline.

John stopped as one of the other men, who'd just joined them, whispered in his ear.

He then looked curiously from Robin to Madeline and back again

" Are you Robin of Locksley? " he asked curiously, and of Madeline he asked, " and you'll be Madeline of Locksley then. " To Robin he added, " the Earl of Huntingdon? "

Robin smiled, beginning to think this man was warming towards him and nodded, only for John to turn away and turn back a split second later with a punch straight to Robin's face.

Robin went flying backwards, and Madeline gasped in shock and immediately fell to her knees beside him. She leant over him and touched his face gently, trying to shake some life into him.

" You idiot! " she screamed at John, " you've knocked him straight out! "

" That was the aim," John ground out, shoving her out of the way easily and grabbing Robin, while Madelie protested. She got to her feet to argue, only to be grabbed by Roy, who held oth of her arms down by her sides,

" You're trouble, ain't you? " he said quietly, pulling her back against him.

" Unhand her at once! " Much insisted while he, Allan And Will were tied together by their wrists.

" Oh," Roy laughed as he thrust Madeline in their direction, and three men tied her to the same rope the others were tied to, " now I get it. She's _yours, _is she? The Lady Madeline of Locksley is yours, is she? "

" Walk," one of the other men ordered, dragging the rope and forcing the four of them tied together to walk. John started to drag Robin's unconscious, tied up, body along with him, while Madelie watched, worried.

" Her ladyship doesn't _belong _to anyone," Much told Roy hotly.

Roy laughed, " _Her ladyship _islady of nothing now. Lady of the forest maybe. I only wanted to know if she's your girlfriend. Doesn't matter that much anyway. "

" Where are you taking us? " Madeline demanded, stumbling slightly and knocking into Allan, who was beside her.

" Locksley," laughed one of the men, " there's a pretty big price tag slapped on Robin of Locksley. Almost as much on Madeline of Locksley - by word of Gisbourne. Sheriff wasn't so bothered, but Gisbourne insisted Locksley's sister be found too. Not so much for you lot, but I imagine we'll get something just the same. "

" Brilliant," Much whined.

Madeline wanted to argue, but knew there was nothing she could do about it since they were all tied up. She tried talking to the men on the way, but there was no reasoning with them.

Once thye were on the grassy banking which overlooked Locksley, they were made to sit on the ground, and John threw Robin to the ground, making Madeline wince.

John poured water over Robin's face, causing him to splutter and groan, sititng up slowly.

" Leave him alone," Madeline frowned - Robin was the most important thing to her, with the possible exceptions of Much and one other.

" Locksley? " Robin asked in suprise, looking around, " you've brought us home. "

" It seems there may be a reward for us," sighed Much, shaking his head.

" Yeah," Roy said to the other men, " take him down ... and the lady too. And see what you can get for this lot left over. "

" We all go," John said, hauling Robin to his feet, and forcing the others to walk too. As they walked, they saw that the Sheriff and Gisbourne had gathered the people of Locksley together, and were forcing them to listen to one of the Sheriff's boring speeches.

The men and Madeline were dragged around to watch from behind one of the cottages and the Sheriff ordered two of his guards to grab a random woman from the crowd. Madeline and Will both recognised her as Alice Little.

" That is nasty," Much winced, " and that is brutish. "

" That is Alice," John said, his face contorted in pain.

" Alice? " Much asked.

" My wife," John said quickly.

" Your wife? " Madeline and Will chorused. Will added, " You're Alice's John. She thought you were dead. She thinks you're dead. "

" It's you they want! " John snapped, grabbing Robin and throwing him over his shoulders, " we go now," he added, determined to save his wife from anything else that could happen to her.

" Put me down," Robin ordered of John, " I can save her, but you'll hang if they see you too. You're an outlaw. Put me down. "

John did indeed put Robin down and proceeded to untie Robin, who was then handed his bow back. Seconds later, Robin was shooting arrows through the air towards the guards, to help free Alice.

Robin's skill was hugely impressive, and Madeline was fairly good, but wished she could shoot like that.

" He's here," the Sheriff said, looking around.

" It's time to get out of here," Much said urgently, as he, Allan, Will and Madeline were untied. Robin made to move to get out of there and clapped a hand to Much's shoulder, " Godspeed," he said.

" What? " Much asked, confused.

Robin turned and laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder, " You have served me well, my friend, and I have led you to this. My apologies. "

Some of the others started to leave, but neither Madeline nor Much were going anywhere. Much looked completely crushed, because Robin was his idol, his best friend. " No," Much said, refusing to accept it.

" Go," Robin said simply

" No! " Madeline insisted, grabbing at his arm.

Robin tried to shake him off, but she wouldn't let go, and he turned and put both of his hands on her shoulders, leaning down a little and looking her in the eye, " I love you," he said with a grave expression, " you have stayed for five years in Locksley, waiting for me, and now I return and bring all this trouble to you. Leave me. I will find a way out. "

" But what if you get hung? "she demanded.

" Then I get hung," Robin said, " now go. "

With that, he jumped away from Madeline quickly, and slung his bow over his shoulders, striding down the village. Madeline wanted to go after him, but even her rash actions stopped her from doing so. She sighed and Much seemed to think she was going to go straight after him, and he took hold of her hand firmly. She squeezed his hand, with her fingernails biting into his skin in panic as they peered out from behind the cottage.

" Good scheme Sheriff! " Robin yelled, " very effective! Impressive! Now .. I wonder ... if I tell you where I am, can I claim the reward? Feed a whole winter off that. "

Gisbourne laughed as Robin stopped in front of him, their voices carrying over to Much, Madeline, and the others. " I am Guy of Gisbourne, new lord of these lands, soon to be Earl of Huntingdon. Your precense here ... is no longer required. Put down your weapon "

Robin laughed and snapped the strong against Gisbourne's face before tossing down his bow. Two swords were held to Robin's throat, and he was tied up behind Gisbourne's horse and hit in the face, before being thrown on the ground.

Madeline winced every time someone hurt her brother, and wanted to go out there and hit the Sheriff.

She watched the Sheriff and Robin exchange a ew words, though she couldn't make out exactly what there were, and Gisbourne started to ride away, forcing Robin to walk behind him.

" I liked him," Will said quietly as they watched.

" I did not," John said.

" He saved your wife! " Much pointed out indignantly.

" And liked? " Madeline demanded of Will, who saw the fire in her eyes and immediately knew to back away, " he's not dead! "

No-one else answered and John and the others herded Madeline, Much, Will and Allan. It didn't even occur to Madeline that she was no longer tied up - they were outnumbered, and all she could think about was Robin. Robin had always been there for her when she was younger, and she still felt like she needed him.

As they were herded back to the forest, one of the men was still there keeping the fire going.

" No reward? " he asked.

" My brother gave himself in," Madeline said proudly, though upset.

" To the Sheriff? " the man asked.

" The Sheriff was cutting out tounges," Much took over from Madeline. When the man shrugged, Much continued, " well, he could hardly stand by and watch people lose their tounges! "

The others sat down around the fire, and it was clear that Allan and Will were affected by this as Robin had saved their lives, but the others didn't seem bothered. Madeline paced up and down, while Much watched her, arms crossed over her chest.

After a few minutes, Madeline changed direction and started off towards the horses, attaching the saddle to one of them.

" Where are you going? " Will asked his friend.

" To save Robin! " Madeline replied angrily, " what are we doing, just sitting here? This isn't helping! We need to go to Nottingham and save him! We cannot sit here and do nothing! We're getting him out! "

" How? " Will asked.

" No point anyway," Allan shrugged.

" No point? " Madeline demanded, making the others realise she was quite scary when she was angry, " you would be dead if it weren't for him, you despicable man. You owe him! "

Allan shrugged, " But I weren't supposed to hang in the first place. "

" We can't just let him die! " Madeline snapped, " this is Robin, for God's sake! "

" We're going to Nottingham then," Much said, " anyone else? "

When he got no answer, he sighed and also started towards the horses, until Roy told them both to leave the horses behind. Much huffed, and Madeline simply walked off into the forest in silence, leaving Much to follow her.

" What the hell are we going to do now? " Much asked, while Madeline tried to think of something. She ignored him and kept on walking. Much didn't like being ignored, and he continued, " Maddie? Madeline? What are we going to do? We'll get killed if we go barging into Nottingham. Maddie! "

Madeline stopped and turned around to face him, only to realise he'd been following her so closesly that they were now almost nose to nose.

She didn't back away, and neither did he.

" Do you trust me? " she asked, lifting her hand up and pressing it against his chest, where she could feel his steady heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

He looked her in the eyes and it took him a split scond to answer, " Yes," as he was spellbound by her.

She smiled and got up on her toes, kissing his cheek gently, his stubble tickling at her face. " Then just follow my lead," she said, " it'll all work out. "

Much had had that sort of thing several times from her elder brother, and knew it would prbably mean the same with her as it did for Robin. " You've got a plan then? " he asked as they walked.

" Course," Madeline said confidently, before pulling a face, " well ... you know ... half a plan. Well ... a bit of a plan. Well, I'm going to go to Knighton all and see if Sir Edward can help me come up with a plan. "

Much rolled his eyes, " You, are your brother in too many ways," he said.

Madeline shrugged and slipped her hand into his for security.

Once they got to Knighton Hall, Madeline felt nervous about seeing Sir Edward, and wondered how Marian would react, as she was Madeline's friend, but wasn't keen on Robin right now. They had to sneak to the front doors, and once Marian opened the door to them, she looked completely shocked and ushered them in.

" Madeline," Marian hissed, while Much bowed to Marian, " what are you doing here? And what did you do the other day? "

" I did what I had to," Madeline said, " Robin needed to leave, so I had to leave too. It would be that or disown my brother and possibly be put under castle arrest for the rest of my life. I had no choice Marian - I just followed Robin's lead. "

" Robin is an idiot," Marian shrugged.

" None of that now," Madeline said, " I know he was rash, but he is now in grave danger, and I need to appeal to your father for help. "

Marian shrugged, " I doubt there is a great deal help we can give you, but I'm sure he will hear you. " Leading them into the living room, Marian added, " You know, the Sheriff has outlawed you all. You're disgraced- you know how society works, yet you went against it all. You need to get away from here Madeline. You could always go to Rochdale. "

" Why Rochdale? " Much asked.

Marian looked at Madeline and then at Much, shaking her head, " No matter. It's just a different town. "

" We can't leave," Madeline said, " Robin wants to stay here and fight the Sheriff. "

Sir Edward joined them, but he didn't seem to even want to listen. Madeline had the greatest amount of respect for him, but felt frustrated that he couldn't find a way to help. His response was to tell them that he tried to warn Robin in the first place.

Much tried to tell them about the tounges being cut out - which made Marian and her father exchange looks of suprise and horror - and Much grew very angry and finished with, " I hate the Sheriff, and I hate you, if you're not going to help. "

" Don't," Madeline said, touching his arm - Marian was her best friend, and Marian would always listen to her when she needed her.

Much ignored Madeline and turned to the door, storming out and slamming the door after him.

Madeline bowed to Sir Edward and smiled apologetically at Much, " I apologise on his behalf. His unwavering loyalty gets the better of him, but Robin respects you sir, and he is very fond of you Marian. I would have thought you'd help him. Good night. "

She followed Much out of the door and looked around for him. He'd had to get out of the way of the front doors before one of the guards saw him, and he was waiting for Madeline to join him, behind one of the other cottages.

Madeline hurried over to meet him, and he took her hand and started to walk off - he was silently fuming, and Madeline thought that this strong, authoritive Much, was sort of sexy.

They walked back to the edge of the forest, and by now it was dark, and neither of them knew what to do.

" I cannot believe those people! " Much cried, throwing his arms up in the air as they came to a halt at the edge of the forest.

" I know," Madeline said.

" And now he's going to die," Much said, more quietly, frowning.

" No, he won't," Madeline insisted, " we won't let him. We ... we'll stay here for a while, and then we can think of something. It's very late, and we need to be at Nottingham in the morning. Let's ... let's just sit down for a while. "

Much agreed, since they needed some time to think anyway, and he sat down on the ground, under the tree. Madeline sat down beside him and he automatically draped an arm around her shoulders. She shuffled closer and rested her head against him while trying to think of something to do.

" I love you, you know," Much said.

" I do know," Madeline smiled, " and I love you. "

" What do we do if ... if he dies? " Much asked, finding it hard to actually say the words.

" I don't know," Madeline replied honestly, " if he dies, the people of Locksley have lost the figure they thought would come in and save them. If he dies, Locksley has no hope. There's nothing for us here, but we can't leave. "

" So we get married and stay here," Much said simply.

Madeline sighed, " Get married," she said, " can we do that now we're outlaws? I want to, but ... can we? "

" Doesn't matter," Much promised her, " I love you, and it doesn't matter to me when we get married, if it doesn't matter to you. "

" I want to be your wife," Madeline said, snuggling closer to him, " but if we need to wait, we need to wait. "

They only spent a moment longer on the ground, before Much took charge, standing up and pulling her to her feet after him. " We could at least get to Nottingham," he said, " because it's better than sitting here. We need to do something. "

Madeline agreed and inwardly thanked God that she was Much around to help her.

They made their way to Nottingham, and once there, decided they needed to try and climb over the wall. It took them a while to walk there, and they got a ladder up the side of the wall, but they couldn't get it to reach the top.

" Now what? " Madeline asked, looking up at the skies, " it's nearly dawn, and he's going to hang soon! We're in trouble! "

They kept trying to find a way in, but there was nothing they could do. They ended up sat on the ground, trying to think of something else to do, barely speaking to each other.

Suddenly, a few more figures were in front of them, and Madeline scrambled to her feet when she saw Allan, Will, John, Roy and the others stood there.

" Thought we'd come and help," Will shrugged.

Soon, with the help of everyone, they'd all managed to climb over the castle wall, and start towards the castle. They looked around for a way to get in, and it took them a while, but they managed to knock out a few guards in the courtyard and steal their armour, dressing up as them.

Once they were in armour, they tried to get through the hallf undetected, and managed. Much, John and Allan broke into the castle, while the others waited in the courtyard. Madeline had wanted to go into the castle, but Much stood his ground and wouldn't let her, and though Madeline was annoyed at him, she didn't have the time to argue.

It was daylight by now, and she was too worried that Robin would hang soon.

Madeline sighed and ran a hand through her hair as they waited for the others to return. She appreciated the fact that the others had all shown up, but it didn't stop her being worried.

A hand was on Madeline's shoulder, and she jumped slightly, startled.

She turned around and relaxed with a smile as she saw Will standing there.

" I'm sorry that we didn't come sooner," Will said. Madeline nodded silently, and Will felt bad - Madeline was possibly his best friend - and he reached out to hug her. She smiled and hugged him back,

" Don't worry," Will said into her hair.

" I'm not worrying," Madeline said, " they'll get Robin out easily. "

" I wasn't thinking of Robin," Will said as they broke apart. He looked at her - they were stood a little apart from the others, who couldn't hear them. He surveyed her, and knew the answer to his question before he asked it.

Will continued, " I was thinking about Much. You haven't told him yet, have you? "

" What do you think? " Madeline scoffed, " how the hell do I tell him something like that? I just ... I haven't found the right moment. "

" That's because there isn't a right moment," Will told her, his voice rising slightly " for God's sake, you have to tell him. "

" What's it to you? " demanded Madeline, shaking her head, " it's my life! "

" I was just trying to help," Will said, " you're my friend - I want what's best for you, Madeline. You've never been the mistress of my lands, Madeline, you're my friend. "

" I know," Madeline sighed, " and I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just hard. "

" It won't get any easier if you leave it," Will told her.

Madeline sighed again, but didn't reply. This time, she had no response and she didn't need one, because Robin, John, Allan and Much came hurrying out of the castle.

Robin grinned at everyone, and started towards Madeline at the same time she moved towards him. He hugged her tightly and she clung to him, kissing his cheek.

" C'mon, let's just go! " Roy said urgently, " before they realise we've opened the castles gates! "

" Hold on one moment," Robin said, suprising everyone, " I need five minutes. There's something I must do before we leave. "

" What? " Allan demanded, " after we just broke you out? "

" If I'm longer than that, then leave without me," Robin ordered, annoying Madeline, because she often thought that he didn't give much care to anyone else. She thought he could be too rash - always trying to be too noble.

" Yes," John nodded.

Robin also nodded, " Thank you," he said, before turning away, knowing that his sister would try to stop him, and he didn't have time for that

" Master, no," Much said as Robin turned away, grabbing his arm to stop him, " you can't go back in there. If you go back in and die, I will die with grief. You are my best friend. You must come now, if only to save me. "

" That is why I love you," said Robin, clapping a hand to Much's shoulder, " You will not die, even if I do, because you have Madeline. What else could you need? "

Much smiled a little, but he couldn't feel happy - he'd spent most of his life devoted to Robin, and he loved her in ways he could never love Madeline, even though he did love her.

" I'm sick of you risking your life," Madeline said, grabbing onto his arm, " what about the people you'll leave behind if you die. I need you, Robin! "

" You don't," Robin said, " well ... maybe you do, but you'll manage without me. " Robin then looked at Roy and told him that he needed his help, while looking pointedly at Will and then Madeline. He was worried that she'd always follow him into danger, and Much would to, clouded by their love for him. Whereas Will's primary interests were Madeline, as she'd been his friend while her brother was gone.

" Why him? " Much muttered with a pout, as Roy helped Robin, " why him if you say you love me? "

" _I_ love you," Madeline pointed out, poking his ribs and making him squirm, " isn't that enough? " she added, making him smirk a little.

The castle doors opened, and some of the guards came out. Madeline sighed, and realised she was going to have to find a better weapon from somewhere. Robin seemed to read her mind, as snatched Roy's sword from him, throwing it through the air to Madeline, who caught it, and even suprised herself.

A battle ensued, and the guards started to fight the outlaws. Madeline was locked in a swordfight with two guards, and felt very out of her depth - she realised she was going to have to practise this sort of stuff more often.

She managed to knock one of them out with the hilt of the sword, leaving her with the other to fight. She moved quickly and had grace on her side, as the other was tall and bulky.

After a few minutes of fighting, Madeline found herself back to back against Much, with four guards surrounding them.

" You alright? " Much asked, looking around at her.

" Not really," Madeline replied honestly, " but I will be once this is over. "

She looked for a way out, and as two of the guards ran forwards, Madeline grabbed her bethrothed's hand and yanked him down to the ground.

The two guards ran into each other, and Much took out one, leaving the other to run at Madeline, who slashed him with her sword blindly, trying not to kill him, but aiming to maim.

" Stop! " came a very loud voice from above.

Everyone recognised the Sheriff's voice, and looked around to see what was happening. The Sheriff was standing up in the tower at the top of the castle and adressed the people. Madeline frowned, wondering what he was doing, and then it occured to her that Robin must be up there with him.

" I have an announcement to make! " the Sheriff shouted, " I, Sheriff of Nottingham, in recognition of my ... illegal actions yesterday in Locksley ... do humbly apologise to those people who have suffered. I promise to pay ... " there was a pause, and the Sheriff angrily muttered to himself and turned around.

" What's going on? " Much asked Madeline.

" How do I know? " she replied, " I'm down here with you. But I'd assume my dearest brother has something to do with it. "

The Sheriff yelled for the guards to continue the fight, and the battle continued, with Madeline fearing that she was going to die because she was no where near good enough ay this as she needed to be.

Robin and Roy ran out of the castle soon after, and Madeline noticed a guard pointing an arrow at her brother's back. She made her way over and hit the guard on the back of the head with her sword, causing Robin, who joined Madeline, to nod appreciateively.

" Time to go! " Robin commanded, as more guards came out.

They ran as fast as they could, Robin staying to fight off the last couple of guards and take everyone else out, before flicking the button to close the long castle gate.

They were all out safe, and Robin threw an arm around Madeline's shoulders as they started to walk away, while Much draped her arm around her waist.

" I managed to steal a few things, you know," Robin said as they walked, " few coins. Thought we could take the to the villagers of Locksley in the morning. "

They all went back to the little camp in the clearing that evening, and there seemed to be some sort of truce between Roy and John and their men, and Robin and the gang.

They set a fire going, and Much - who was a pretty established cook - started to cook a rabbit. Much was sitting beside his best friend, while Madeline sat opposite him between Will and Allan.

John had been to see his wife earlier, after finding out that he had a son, and was sat down contemplating this. He mentioned that he'd seen his wife in passing, and this caused Much to take up one of his own rants.

" I myself have no family, of course," he said matter of factly as he cooked, " no family. No wife, no children. Doesn't bother me at all. " He frowned, and it was clear that it did bother him, but he just shook his head, " doesn't bother me at all. "

He looked up and caught Madeline's eyes

" Well ... " he amneded, " I might be on the way to having a wife, at least. Still ... most people my age are married with a couple of children. Not that it bothers me or anything. "

The others just smiled fondly, while Madeline was lost in thought.

As the food was cooked and everyone came out to get their portions, Madeline got up and moved to sit next to Much.

" Hello," she said, sitting down next to him while the others were more interested in their food.

" Hello there," Much said with a smile.

" Mind if I join you? "

" You're more than welcome, angel," Much said, taking one of her hands and lacing his fingers through hers before resting their joined hands on his knee.

" Looks like this is our life now," Madeline said, looking around, " well ... more or less. "

" You know something? " Much asked, " I think I can live with that. "


	5. Rochdale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I've decided to out Madeline's secret to you, though I'm not sure when the others will find out.**

**I'm planning on revealing how all this came about in flashbacks, but any suggestions about anything would be welcome.**

**Chapter Five**

Almost a week passed, and Madeline and the others were still camping out in the forest. The Sheriff had made them official outlaws and sent guards in the forest to find them, but none had yet suceeded.

The people of the local villages saw the gang as the good guys to the Sheriff and Gisbourne's bad guys, and welcoed them, even if some were distant, worrying they'd be in trouble.

The days were spent visiting the villagers and trying to help, by giving out food and money.

Roy's other men had already moved on, after deciding they didn't want to join up with Robin, Much, Will, Allan and Madeline, but Roy and John did.

The seven of them now had a half decent camp in the forest - Will had pulled together wood and tried to make each of them some sort of bed, and each slept in their own little area of the camp, but Robin insisted Madeline's bed be furthest away from Much's, and closest to Robin's. Madeline had rolled her eyes and pouted, telling him he didn't trust her, and he had nodded and told her she was right - he did not trust her.

Madeline was the first to wake up on Sunday morning, and she realised she was awake early. She pulled her cloak around her and went to sit near last night's fire, which was now burnt out. She contemplated starting one, but realised she didn't know how to start a fire and she'd have to get Much to show her. Or get Much to get up and start the fire.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and spent a while thinking about various things.

Soon, everyone else started to wake up. Roy joined her, then John, and the three sat in silence. Allan was the next up, and he smiled at Madeline as he came to sit opposite her,

" Morning, darlin', " he said to her, to which she replied with a smile, before he nodded to the other two men. They'd barely had time to start a conversation when both Much and Robin joined then, closely followed by Will.

Soon, Madeline was leaning against Much, who smiled fondly and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed unhappily as Much left her side to go cook some food for everyone, and instead, she sat between Will and Robin

After they'd all eaten a breakfast, Madeline stood up and fastened her cloak under her chin,

" Right then," she said, " I need to get going. "

" What?" Robin asked, as the others all turned to stare at her, except Will, who looked down, a little guiltily, " you're an outlaw, Maddie! You can't just go wandering off! "

" I'm not wandering off," Madeline replied calmly, hands on her hips as she stared him out, " I have business to attend to. I do it every Sunday - I have the transport all arranged. I will be back before nightfall. "

" What business can you possibly have to attend to? " Robin demanded.

" I've been doing it for years," Madeline replied, " I know what I'm doing. "

" But where are you going? " Robin asked her, " _what_ are you doing? "

" I'm going to Rochdale," Madeline said, " I have things to do there, and you don't need to know about them. You can't just come swanning back into my life and demanding to know every little detail. I'll be fine. "

Robin sighed, " Fine! " he said, " but you've got to understand that I don't want you going off by yourself. I don't care how important it is - and it can't be very, because I can't think of anything to do in _Rochdale - "_

_" _Oy! " Allan protested.

" But you're not going off on your own," Robin said, shaking his head.

" Fine," Madeline snapped. She took a moment to compose herself as Robin smirked in a satisfied way, and she knew he was expecting that she would take he or Much with her, or not go at all.

Madeline then looked around the camp and her eyes settled on her best friend of the last five years, but as she adressed him, her authority from being a noble shone through, and her request came out more like a command, " William, you'll come with me," she said.

Will looked up at her, and then nodded silently after a quick glance at Robin - he didn't approve of Madeline keeping her secret a secret, but he knew how she'd struggled and he was one of the few to know about it. He decided he'd rather go with her than her go alone.

Robin narrowed his eyes, " I'm not happy about this," he said, " but I'll allow it. "

" Allow it? " scoffed Madeline, grabbing Will's arm as they started towards the pathway, ready to take their leave, " I'm a grown woman, Rob. I don't need your permission. "

" Hold on," Much called after her, making her wince as she realised she'd forgotten all about him, " you can't just go swanning off with him! "

Madeline turned around with a smile, shaking her head, " You're not jealous, are you? " she asked, walking across to him until she slid her arms around his waist. Her little pout infuriated him because she knew exactly how to get around him, and he couldn't resist.

" No," he said, although it was obvious he was.

" Don't be," she said lightly, " I love _you. _Will's ... well, I've got you. I don't need him. "

Will tutted, " Thanks," he muttered.

Madeline looked over her shoulder at him and shot him a glare, " You know what I mean," she said, before turning back to Much, " we'll be back soon. I promise. "

Much pulled a face, " If you love me, why can't I come with you? "

Madeline clammed up, and she wasn't sure what to say. Her arms around him stiffened and her smile fell, until she hastily tried to replace it, " You've been gone a long time. I will tell you about it but just ... I don't know when. "

Much shook his head, " It doesn't matter," he said, seeing that she was struggling with something, and not wanting her to worry about anything. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, " take care, angel. "

He kissed her forehead and she smiled and went off with Will.

Robin and Much both watched her go with frowns. Much wanted to know what was going on but trusted her, while Robin was shrewder and knew his sister was keeping something big from them, because otherwise she'd have told them by now. The others were simply confused.

Madeline and Will walked to the Great North Road, and then walked down it, being careful to keep looking over their shoulders. They walked to an inn about a mile down from Sherwood Forest, from where they could get a carriage.

" What time did you tell the Abbess you'd be there? "

" Same as always," Madeline said, " they know how difficult the situation is in Locksley, what with Gisbourne and the Sheriff. Though I suppose they won't know about ... recent developments. "

" No," Will replied simply, " I suppose they won't. "

" I can't stop seeing him though," Madeline sighed as they waited for the usual carriage to Rochdale to arrive, " I told him things would get better for us, but they've only gotten worse. God, I should have stayed in Locksley when Robin saved you lot last week. At least that way, I would have had a more stable way of visiting poor little Robert. "

" Things have got to get better," Will said, " those nuns are good people. You know they'll do whatever they can to make you and Robert happiest with the arrangement. "

" I know," Madeline said.

She'd been visiting the Abbey of Rochdale every Sunday for little over four years, and often days inbetween where she could manage, but these had become increasingly more difficult as Gisbourne's reign over Locksley became stricter and stricter.

Most of the time, she went accompanied by Hannah, who had been her maid for over a decade, and knew everything there was to know about Madeline, including Robert. Sometimes Marian accompanied her, or occasionally, Will.

She was always nervous before her visits, but she loved it once she was there, and hated having to leave. Sometimes when a tough week was underway, all she looked forward to was her visit to the Abbey and to Robert.

She had always longed for the day that Nottinghamshire would return to normal, Robin and Much would return, Gisbourne and the Sheriff would be thrown out, she would marry Much, and Robert would come to his rightful home.

When they arrived at the Abbey of Rochdale, the Mother Abbess opened the door to them, and she recognised Madeline.

" Good morning, Lady Locksley," she said with a slight dip.

" Good morning, Mother," Madeline said politely, as they were ushered them in.

" How is he today? " Madeline asked as they were led through the corridors of the Abbey, and towards the living quarters.

" He is well," the Abbess said, " but he is restless. An Abbey is no place for a young boy, Madeline, as you well know. He is a growing boy, and he needs a proper home. " The Abbess looked sympathetic as they stopped outside the room where Robert was, waiting before going in

" I know it's difficult," the Abbess said, " and we care for Robert as best we can, but he is growing. Is there no chance you could have him in Locksley? "

" You know how bad things are," Madeline said, " I am sure news travels. I could never have Robert around people like Gisbourne and the Sheriff but I could never leave my people. " She cleared her throat, " things have changed, recently, anyway. "

" For the better? " asked the Abbess hopefully.

" Not exactly, " Madeline said with a glance at Will, " my brother returned from the Holy Land, but disagreed with the Sheriff and was made an outlaw. I was in danger if I stayed in Nottingham without my brother, so I ran, and I am now an outlaw too. "

The Abbess sighed, " Oh, dear, I am sorry. What does this mean for Robert? "

" I don't know," Madeline replied honestly, " I miss him more and more every day, but what kind of mother would I be if it started raising him in Sherwood Forest? It is even more dangerous than Locksley itself. "

Madeline sighed and ran a hand through her hair, " I do ... I do not know what to do, Mother. I cannot take my boy with me, but I do not want him to live his entire life without his mother. When he is older, he won't remember living here if I take him now. If I leave him a few years, he will remember the years his mother couldn't look after him for herself and dumped him on someone else. "

" Don't talk about yourself like that," Will said, laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, " you were young. Everyone has to make decisions, even if they're not the easiest. "

" I suppose so," Madeline said, shaking her head a little before clapping her hands together and plastering a smile across her face, " let's see my little boy then," she said.

The Mother Abbess nodded and opened the door, revealing a young boy laying on the floor, his fingers skimming across a book, though he wasn't able to take in many of the words.

Hearing the door open, the young boy looked around and a grin crossed his face as he saw the people who entered the room.

" Mama! " he cried, scrambling to his feet, and rushing over to her.

" Hello darling," she smiled in delight, leaning down and picking him up. She groaned as she lifted him up and settled him against one hip, " My, you get bigger and bigger every week, don't you? "

He laughed as she bounced him up and down and she kissed his head, hugging him to her. " Uncle Will! " he cried, holding out his arms. Madeline rolled her eyes and Will took her son from her arms.

" Hello mate," he said, swinging the young boy up around in the air and putting him back on the ground, where he moved over to his mother and clung to her skirts, " haven't you grown? I haven't seen you in ages! "

" You missed my birthday! " Robert told Will eagerly, " I'm four now! "

" You are not! " Will said, laughing, " no way! You're a big boy now, aren't you? "

" How old are you? " Robert asked Will curiously - he loved it when his mother visited, and he loved it even more when she brought Uncle Will or Aunt Marian.

Will laughed again - the boy was direct and to the point and always said whatever he wanted, " I'm a lot older than four," Will said, shaking his head.

Robert Much Miller was concieved on the only night his parents ever spent together in the bedroom, and the very next day, his father went off to fight in the Holy Land. He was born 9 months after his father's departure, and his mother had not even realised she was with child until 3 months earlier than that.

He was named after his uncle and his father, and given his father's surname party to honour his father, but also because Lady Madeline was worried that giving him the Locksley title would only bring trouble on him, even though as things stood, he was the heir to Locksley estate (though illigitemately).

He'd been given to the care of Rochdale Abbey when Madeline realised she couldn't look after him properly in the village, but the nuns were very good and looked after him, as well as helping Madeline.

Robert was now four years and three months old, and was a beautiful child. He had the dark hair, fair skin and light freckles of his mother, but had a pair of bright blue eyes which were most definitley his father's. His smile was pure Robin and Madeline, though he had a pout and look of innocence which belonged to his father.

The nuns taught him how to read and write, and he could already read some English and a little Latin, making his mother very proud. He was energetic boy and liked to run around and cause trouble, but had a way in which no-one could ever stay mad at him.

There were few people who even knew that Lady Madeline of Locksley had a son.

Many knew that she'd been involved with her family's servant before he left, but the child was a secret - it would be a scandal, and Madeline would have been thrown out of the Manor when her people needed her the most.

Hannah, her maid, knew because she'd been the one who helped her through it, and helped her pretended to be ill when she got too big to leave the house without people noticing she was obviously pregnant.

Thornton knew because Thornton knew everything that happened. The only other people who knew were Sir Edward, Marian, Will, Luke and Dan. The Scarletts, and Marian, had been the only people to visit her while she was in the house, hiding her pregnancy. Will's mother had helped her through it especially, and Madeline knew she could be eternally grateful. She had planned on naming the baby Jane Marian, if it had been a girl.

" How about we go for a walk? " Madeline suggested, smiling at Robert.

Robert grinned and offered his hand to her, " Yes, mama. Is Uncle Will coming? "

Madeline smiled, " That depends. Does Uncle Will want to come? " she asked Will with a smirk.

The three of them walked around, and Robert evetualy got around to asking the same question he asked every week, " When will my father and my uncle be back? When can I come away with you? "

Madeline sighed and came to a halt. They'd been about to pass a bench, so instead she sat down on it and pulled her son into her lap. She'd made certain to tell him lots about Much and Robin as he grew up, and she knew he looked forward to meeting them.

" It's very difficult, darling," she said.

Robert sighed, disappointed, " Yes Mama, I know," he said, breaking her heart. She kissed the top of his head and smoothed down his hair.

" Now you listen to me," she said softly, " your uncle Robin, and your Papa, have come home. "

" So I can come with you? " Robert asked in delight.

" Not quite," Madeline said softly, " the thing is, you remember the nasty Sheriff I told you about? Well, Uncle Robin had an argument with him, and now Uncle Robin, me, Uncle Will and your Papa are living in the forest. "

" Wow! That's so cool! " Robert said excitedly, " are you fighting the Sheriff now? I want to join in! "

Madeline laughed and ruffled his hair, " I'm going to talk to Uncle Robin and your Papa. The forest isn't the right place for you to grow up, and it's very hard right now, but maybe soon things will get better. "

" Then I'll come with you? " Robert asked hopefully.

" Yes, darling," Madeline promised.

After a short pause, Robert - a bright young boy with intelligence, good looks, and skill - said, " Does this mean I get to meet my Papa? I want to see him! "

" You will do at some point," Madeline said, " I don't know when, but I will make sure he comes to see you soon. You've been without a Papa for a long time, but you will see him soon. "

They spent the whole day together, eating lunch on the grass as they always did, playing games. Will stood with his arms folded as he watched Madeline chase Robert around the ground, both of them grinning the same identical smile.

Madeline stayed longer than usual that day, because she couldn't bear to part with him, and when it was dark and she realised they really should get going before the others worried about them, she hugged her son to her for a long moment.

" How do you think Much will take it? " Madeline asked as she and Will sat in the carriage on their way home.

" I honestly do not know," Will shrugged. He stopped and then added, " But I do know that Much is devoted to you. The pair of you are made for each other - I mean, you've only been back together for about a week, and it's almost like you were never apart. Whatever happens, he'll come to terms with it, because he loves you. "

" And Robin? " asked Madeline with a sigh.

" Also loves you," Will pointed out, " even if he gets overprotective and stuff. It's always because he wants the best for you, and he'll be alright once he's got his head around. The most important thing, is that you make sure Much knows. He needs to know he's got a son, Maddie. "

" Madeline," Madeline corrected.

Will laughed, " Who are trying to kid? " he asked, " that washed when it was just me, you and Marian. We adjusted, but now Robin and Much are back. You'll always be Maddie to them. "

Madeline shrugged. She knew that anyway - she'd made everyone call her Madeline because she wanted to grow up, but she now realised that she was still Maddie, however she changed.

" I'm scared, Will," she said, shaking her head.

" Don't be," Will said, shaking his head, " think about it in this way - we have no money, little food, we live in a forest and the Sheriff is after us. Things can only get better. "

" I suppose," Madeline nodded.

As they were walking back to camp, Madeline realised how late it was, and how cold it was dropping. The skies were dark and she wondered if Robin and Much were worried about her.

They hurried up, trying to get back as soon as possible, and Madeline was the first into the clearing.

The moment she got into the camp, all eyes were on her, and Much said, " Oh thank God, there you are! " He crossed the camp quickly and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her desperately, " you scared the hell out of me - we didn't know where you were - I thought something had happened to you! "

" I'm sorry," Madeline said, shaking her head at him, feeling guilty.

Much sighed and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, rubbing her arms as he felt how cold she was. He was a push-over, and she could easily get around him, and he could never stay mad at her.

He kissed her cheek and told her what a fool she was for worrying them, before going on to berate Will for not making her come back earlier.

As the others settled around the fire, Madeline noticed Robin standing a way off, shooting at one of the trees. Madeline shook her head and went off to stand with him.

" Surely you can't shoot very well in the dark," Madeline said, sounding quite amused.

Robin turned around to look at her, and he hadn't realised she was back yet. He shrugged and put down his bow, " Helps me when I'm worried," he said.

" Worried? " Madeline asked, moving closer to him.

" Yes, you little idiot," he said, shaking his head, " another hour and we'd have been going off to look for you. You left, I was mad at you, you were mad at me. Not good. "

Madeline held up her hands in a gesture of surrender, " Do you know what our problem is, Robin? We are too similar. I don't wish to argue with you. "

" I know," Robin said, coming over and throwing an arm over her shoulders and they walked back to the others, " and I know you'll tell me your business in Rochdale when you are ready - though I wish you'd tell me now. Much isn't so patient. He wants to know right now. But I'll wait, it if makes you happiest. "

" You're a good brother," Madeline smiled.

" I know," he said with a smirk.

" And you are vain," she added.

" I know. "


	6. Arguments

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Six

A week passed, during which the outlaws learned of a mysterious figure named the Nightwatchman, who delivered food and medicine to the poor.

Madeline had tried to tell Robin to leave it alone, because she knew it was Marian (and she herself had sometimes helped Marian in the role) but Robin went ahead and ended up unmasking Marian for himself.

Madeline went the week without telling Much or Robin about her son. The more she left it, the more nervous she got, and she was worried about doing it.

She had no idea how they'd take it and knew she needed to tell them, but didn't dare. Will kept telling her that she should, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She'd argued furiously with Robin when she came back from her visit to Robert, in Rochdale, the second time. She and Robin always argued fiercely, because they were so similar, but they usually had a quick argument, hugged, and made up afterwards.

This had been pretty much the same argument.

Madeline walked back into the camp with Will following behind her, and Much was frowning at her slightly. She knew he was desperate to know what was going on, but he didn't want to as her. She hated the way he looked at her, waiting for her to tell him. She felt like she was letting him down, and knew she was letting him down by keeping the fact that he had a son from him.

Much got up and hugged her, kissing her cheek and gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

Robin, on the other hand, didn't sit and wait for her to tell him.

This time, when she got back, there was no hug and quick word saying he'd let her tell him in her own time. This time, he got up from his seat around the campfire and looked at her for a moment, with his arms crossed.

She looked back at him, and folded her own arms in response.

" Well? " he asked, while Will, Much, Allan, John and Roy looked at them, watching curiously.

" Well what? " Madeline asked cooly, while Much rolled his eyes behind them, recognising the signs of them about to have an argument - he sometimes thought he knew them far too well.

" I want to know what's going on," Robin said simply, taking a step closer to her.

Madeline took a step closer, until they were only inches apart. She raised one eyebrow, " I thought you were happy for me to tell you what I've been doing, in my own time? "

" I changed my mind," he replied.

" Rubbish," she said, shaking her head, " you told me I could tell you in my own time, and that is exactly what I intend to do. "

" But I know you, Madeline," Robin said, shaking his head, " you mean to do something, but it gets put to one side, you get nervous, you get worried, and you do not do it. I want to know what's going on. "

" And I've told you, I will tell you. Just not right now," she sighed, struggled to think of how the hell she was going to tell Much something that big. Seeing Robin eye Will suspiciously, she added, " and don't you dare ask Will, because he will not tell you. Now, if you don't mind, it's getting late, and I should be going to bed. "

She turned away from him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her moving, grabbing on hard, " Madeline," he said, no longer patient, " I want to know. I care about you, and I want to know what's going on. "

" Let go," she said calmly, looking up at him.

" What's the big secret? "

" Let go," she repeated.

" Then answer the question," he said, both of them remaining calm, though everyone could tell it was a ridiculously forced calm.

" Let go of me. "

" Answer me! " Robin said, this time much louder.

Madeline almost flinched - she wasn't used to Robin shouting, and it suprised her. They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Robin let go of her arm, and she instantly turned away.

The others watched her go, and the moment she was out of earshot, Much stood up.

" What did you go and do that for? " he demanded - he wasn't usually one to stand up to his best friend, but this time, felt it was more than neccessary.

" She's keeping secrets from us," Robin said.

" I know," Much stressed, " but she needs to figure it out for herself - what good is you shouting away, going to do? Madeline adores you - she doesn't need you upsetting her. "

Robin had the grace to look ashamed of himself, and Much threw Robin a disgusted look, 2 Good night," he said.

" Much! " Robin called, as his friend walked off in the direction Madeline had just left in. He sighed, mentally cursing himself, as Allan clapped a hand on his shoulder and told him to let her sleep it off.

Much easily found Madeline, not in her bed, which was close to Robin's, but sat on his own, which was just on the edge of the camp.

" Come here, angel," he said, holding out his hand to her with a gentle smile.

She smiled in spite of her annoyance and low feelings, and reached out with one hand, pouting a little to show that she couldn't be bothered to move. She loved that Much was always so sweet to her - she thought he was adorable.

He took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet, so she was stood in front of him.

" Can I help you? " she asked with a small smile, as he ran his hands down her arms and let them settle on her waist.

" Maybe," he said with a very un-Much smirk, pulling her into him at the hips and pressing his lips against hers. They kissed for a long moment, and Madeline soon had her fists curled up in the material of his shirt as she clung to him, her knees feeling weak at his touch - once he started to kiss her, he got all passionate and sexy.

" I love you," Madeline said as they broke the kiss and stood, wrapped in each others arms, looking at each other. To anyone else, they would have looked like a perfect couple, no troubles, no nothing.

" I love you," Much replied, tapping her nose and making her smile.

Madeline rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms even firmer around her and hugged her to him, " I do not deserve you, " she said.

Much immediately stiffened and moved so he could look at her, " What are you talking about? " he asked, " of course you do. If anything, I am not worthy of you. "

" No," Madeline said, shaking her head. She reached up to put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him, his skin feeling so perfect beneath her fingers, " you are good, strong, brave, and you love and care for me more than anyone ever could and ever will. What did I ever do to deserve the love of someone so lovely as you? "

Much took her hands and moved them from his face, holding them both in both of his, over his heart, " Where has this suddenly come from? I'm not as perfect as you believe, and you have done plenty in "deserving me." While I was away, the thought of you kept me alive. "

" It did _not_," Madeline scoffed, " fighting hard kept you alive. "

Much rolled his eyes at her, " Fine, if that's the way you want it. My way sounded much more poetic and ... romantic. "

Madeline smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek, " You don't need sweet nothings to impress me, darling," she said softly. He smiled and tucked some of her hair gently behind her ear.

" Don't worry about Robin," he said, " you and your brother are truly terrible - always arguing, and making up again, and arguing and making up. You will be the death of me. "

" Don't say that, " Madeline said, shaking her head.

Much shrugged, " And as for your business in Rochdale, I know if it were so serious, you would have told us the moment we got back. As it is, I can't deny I'd like to know, but I'll wait for you to tell me. Now go to be and get some sleep. "

" Why can't I get some sleep here?" Madeline asked.

Much turned from the smooth talking, comforting lover, to a stuttering mess. " I .. It wouldn't be proper! " he exclaimed, looking at her as though she were the devil.

" And tell me what part of us living in the forest as outlaws, _is _proper," Madeline challenged him, adding on her favourite pout at the end of it, " all I suggested was just being here beside you. "

" Don't," Much said sternly, pointing a finger at her, " do not pull that face at me, because you know I can't resist. "

Madeline sighed and continued to pout.

" No," Much repeated, holding up his hands in a gesture of defence, " I am trying to protect your integrity, my lady. Why must I always be the voice of reason? " He knew the girl was trouble, but he could never keep away.

Madeline looked at him with a frown, " Did you just call me, "My Lady?" " She laughed, " long time since you've called me that. Even when you were our sevant, I insisted upon Maddie. Never "My Lady" ... not from you, at least. "

Much looked suprised at himself, " I do not know why I said that," he said, before shrugging, " there you go, you see. All those years of following you and Robin around and trying to keep you out of trouble will be forever engraved upon my memory. Now go to your own bed, because I fear for your integrity, and my own life, if Robin catches us. "

Madeline sighed, " Fine," she said, sticking her tounge out at him.

Much laughed and they shared a final kiss before going to their own beds.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am now thinking about now Robin and Much are going to react to this, and am not quite sure how I'm going to write it. Any suggestions as to how you think they are likely to act, are more than welcome.**


	7. Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Seven

When Madeline woke up the next morning, her argument with Robin was still fresh in her mind. She was an early riser, as was he, and when she got up and got changed, before going into the camp, she found that he was the only other person awake.

She stopped when she saw him sat around the burnt out fire on his own.

" Oh," she said, looking at him, not sure what to say, " Morning. "

Robin half smiled when he saw her, " Truce? " he asked, standing up and offering out his hand, " I don't want to argue, and I know I shouldn't have got angry with you. "

Madeline smiled, moving forwards, " Don't say anything else," she said, " we don't need to talk about it. It's done. "

Robin smiled broadly and instead of offering her his hand, withdrew his hand, and opened his arms. She laughed and hugged him warmly - her big brother's embrace was like nothing else, and it always made her feel safe.

" Now," he said when they broke apart, " time for your fighting lesson. "

Madeline rolled her eyes, " No," she said, " for God's sake, Robin, I'm not a child. Why do you have to teach me how to fight - it's ridiculous. "

" It most certainly is not," Robin said, looking around for the little supply of weapons they had - most of which they'd taken from the few guards they'd fought with. He took a sword and picked up the one he'd decided was best for Madeline.

" I don't want to be taught how to fight, like some child," Madeline said.

" Maddie," Robin started.

" Madeline," she corrected.

Robin shook his head slowly, " My darling sister, you will always be Maddie to me, and I wish you'd accept that. "

They stared each other out in the way they often did, each waiting for the other to relent. Madeline was the first and she even smiled as she gave in, " Fine. I suppose this is a new life. Therefore I might let you call me Maddie. Just like old times. "

" Just like old times," Robin agreed, " now," he said, taking on an authoritave tone as he adressed her, " I know you don't want to go through fighting lessons, but you need to know how to fight, as I keep telling you. Rule number one, you're not using those little knives you strap to yourselves. Not as your primary weapon at least - you need a sword, or a staff, or a bow and arrow. I think your best bet is a sword. "

He tossed the sword to her and she took hold of it, lifting it up and testing out its weight.

" I've already seen you fight, and you're good - obviously comes from me - but your problem is, whenever have to fight, you'll be up against grown men. All over 6 feet tall, all a lot bigger and stronger than you. Not neccessarily cleverer though. With a bit of practise, you'll be better than them. Now come on - if I swing the sword at you, you block it. I'll go easy on you. "

They started clanging away with the swords and didn't even wake the other men up - it appeared that they could sleep through anything.

" Good," Robin said, as they stopped for a minute to catch their breath, " now, when we're all out in a group, you're probably safer, because there's always going to be one of us nearby, so there's more chance of someone coming to help you. When you're on your own, however, it's all down to you. Let's go again. "

Robin managed to make some progress with her, and he was sure that she'd be alright, as long as it was a mild fight. He intended to keep on making her fight until he was certain she could defend her against.

After an hour, he held his arms out, " C'mon then," he said, " Locksley against Locksley. Make it a proper fight. "

" This is so unfair," Madeline said, gritting her teeth, " you fought in the war - you'll easily beat me! "

" I know," he smirked, " I'll go easy on you. "

Madeline could only think of her brother as arrogant as he started to move slowly. He moved in for the kill, slashing his sword through the air, and Madeline deflected it. After a few similar moves, Robin slowly started to circle her with a smirk and she did the same.

She wasn't expecting it, when he darted in and started the full on swordfight. She grinned, loving the combat, and soon found that she had a delicate, dance-like movement that meant she could spin under him or around him without him even looking.

The more they spent fighting, the more fun it was, and the more competitive they became. Madeline was certain that Robin would have been able to overpower her if he tried, but he was taking a different approach.

She didn't even realise it happened, but Robin seemed to be getting too confident, certain he'd be able to win his sister easily, and she managed to knock the sword from his hand.

She grinned triumphantly at his disappointed look and she pointed her sword at his chest, walking forwards, and forcing him to walk backwards. His back his the nearest tree with a thud, and she smirked at him.

" I win," she said.

" Jesus Christ," a voice from behind them said, " I know your brother and sister and all that, but do you really need to kill each other? "

Madeline looked over her shoulder to see Allan looking at them in suprise and then she looked back at the sword she was pointing at Robin's heart.

" Oh," she said, tossing her sword down on the ground, " this? " she asked turning around to look at Allan with a mischevious smirk, " this is nothing. Just a bit of sword practise. "

" Jesus, love, remind me never to practise sword fighting with _you," _Allan said, shaking his head as he sat down and Robin and Madeline came to join him

" On the contrary," Robin said, throwing Madeline a cheeky grin, " she can do with all the practise she can get - I don't want any chance of this one getting herself killed. "

" I don't know," Allan said with a lecherous wink at Madeline, " I reckon she can handle herself. "

" Allan A Dale! " Madeline said, with a smirk, pretending to be scandalized, " how dare you speak about a bethrothed woman that way, you lecherous man. "

" That's me," he shrugged.

When everyone was awake, they all sat around the camp, stringing together plan that Roy had suggested, while generally bantering.

The roles were already established within their group - Robin was the leader, John was also a voice of authority and everyone listened to him, Allan was a sneaky trickster who liked to joke around, Will was the honest one who made things for them, Much was the cook, and the one they made fun of, Roy was the slightly thick one though he came up with some good plans, and Madeline was the female. The one nobody with any sense dared to make fun of, because they'd seen her argue and knew she'd probably kill them.

Robin listened eagerly to Robin's plan, while Madeline payed slightly less attention, as she was distracted by Much running his hand up and down her arm lightly.

" Are we all clear? " Robin asked, looking around at everyone, " Maddie? "

" Yes, perfectly," she said, getting to her feet along with the others and taking the sword that Robin held out to her.

Once they all started walking through the forest and to wherever they were going, Madeline looked at Will, who was walking at her side (Much on her other side). John was the only one who stayed behind, keeping a fire going for when the others got back.

" So what's the plan? " she asked him innocently.

" You're impossible," Will said, shaking his head at her with a fond smile. " Roy's going to lure the guards into a chase in the forest, where Robin will set up a ropre that will knock them off their horses. Then we'll fight them, beat them, and end up with a load of horses which we'll sell and get lots of money for, to give to the poor. "

" Right. Good," Madeline said, before frowning, " but ... fighting? Not so good. "

" I reckon you'll be fine, judging from what I saw this morning," Allan piped up from behind them.

Much, who wasn't at all keen on Allan, turned and gave Allan a dirty look before draping his arm around Madeline's shoulders. Madeline couldn't understand why Much didn't like Allan - she knew the man was a sneak and a trickster, but she thought he was good hearted and funny, and she was already getting on well with him.

Once the plan was set up, everyone except Roy was waiting for the guards, since Roy was the one leading them in.

" Just remember everything we did this morning," Robin said, touching Madeline's shoulder lightly as they heard the quickly approaching footsteps.

Once they came, Robin stepped into view, hands on hips, motioning for the guards to come forwards. When they did so, they were thrown off their horses by riding straight into the rope and the outlaws sprang from their positions and launched into battle.

Madeline swung her sword around and suprised herself by knocking one of the guards down with the hilt of it. She moved past and the guard, who was still conscious, grabbed her anke and pulled her over.

She rolled over and before she had time to fight the man off, someone else had hit him hard.

" Up you get," a voice said, and a hand reached out and pulled her to her feet. Much gave her a stern look, " will you please watch what you're doing? I'd rather you stayed alive. "

" Duck," Madeline said, her eyes widened as she saw one of the guards come up behind Much, " duck! " she repeated when he didn't. When Much ducked, she swung the sword, hilt end first and knocked him out with it.

As the man collapsed, Much drew himself up to full height, " That is," he started, " that is ... unbelieveable. "

Madeline put her hands on her hips, " Are you saying you didn't think I saw capable of taking care of myself? "

" As if I would ever dream of saying such a thing," Much replied. Looking around them, they both saw that most of the fight seemed to be over. They moved over to the others at the same time that another horse rode into view, with Gisbourne sitting astride it.

Madeline hadn't seen Gisbourne since that day they'd been outlawed - or hadn't spoken to him at least - and she was the first one he looked at when he came into the clearing.

The others started to mount the horses they'd stolen, and Robin saw the way Gisbourne eyed his sister lecherously, as if he wanted her for his own. " With me," he said simply, shoving her hastily towards one of the horses. She got up behind him as there weren't enough for everyone to take one each, and they all hurried off, before Gisbourne could get to them.

Gisbourne didn't even come after them, to their suprise.

They all stopped riding once they were a sufficent distance away, and Robin waited for Madeline to dismount first, worrying he'd clumsily kick her otherwise on his own way down.

Much got down from his own horse before Madeline did, and he came over to where Madeline was sat astride the tall black horse.

" May I? " he asked.

She laughed and slid off the horse and allowed him to catch her, as she threw her arms around his neck. He caught her easily and put her down with a quick kiss to the cheek.

Everyone was thrilled that they'd gotten away with what they'd done, and everyone started congratulating each other, slapping each other on the back and hugging each other.

Madeline hugged Robin, who picked her up and spun her around happily. She also hugged Will briefly, and when she broke apart from him she turned around to see Allan, and hugged him too, though she noticed Much glaring from the corner of her eye.

" What do I keep telling you abut being jealous? " she grinned, walking back over to him, " there is absolutely no need. "

Much shrugged, " Sorry, angel. But you would feel the same if you had such an attractive partner. "

" I do have a very attractive partner," Madeline said, laying her hand on his chest, " in fact, he's a very handsome man - unbelieveably sexy. "

Much blushed bright red and Madeline could only laugh at him. " That is not appropriate language for a Lady, Madeline," he said firmly once he'd recovered.

Madeline shrugged and gave him one of her most flirtatious smiles, " I might be a noble, darling, but I'm not quite a lady. "

Much didn't have an answer, and realised it was coming to something when _he _was the innocent one, and she was the flirty outrageous one.

As everyone continued to shake hands, Much went off to shake Roy's and Roy withdrew his hand and stuck his tounge out, making everyone laugh at Much, except Madeline, who knew Much too well, and suspected that this could upset him.

Much frowned and moved away from Roy, turning his back on everyone else.

Roy laughed and pointed at one of the horses, " Since it was my idea, I get to keep the nag, right? " he asked Robin.

" The nag? " Robin asked incredulously, " this, my friend, is a fine war horse ... of course you can keep him! " Everyone else, who had fallen silent, laughed loudly, before Robin turned his attention to Much.

" Much," he said, " do not be so easily wounded. "

Madeline however, scowled at Roy - he was a good enough man, but she wished he'd leave Much alone every once in a while.

There was a small crying noise, and Roy laughed, " Well you have the damned horse if you're going to cry about it! "

" I'm not crying! " Much snapped, turning around to face them.

Everyone fell silent, and they all listened to the crying noise, exchanging confused and suprised looks. The maternal instinct in Madeline took over, as she'd always craved a proper family since having her son. She'd always been good with children, and she had a natural caring quality.

She recognised the sound of a baby crying and moved forwards curiously, but Will got there first.

He knelt down and when he moved up, he was cradling a tiny baby. Madeline moved closer and was horrified at the thought of a baby being left in the forest, she pulled back the folds around the child's face, and smiled as the little baby looked at her.

" Oh wow," she breathed quietly, " that's ... that is beautiful. "

" What is it? " Much asked as Will bounced the baby up and down gently, trying to make it stop crying. Madeline watched Much carefully, deciding this might be a good time to gage his reaction to children, " I mean, I know what it is but ... "

" It's a boy," Madeline said smiling and stroking the little boy's cheek gently.

" We rode straight past him," Allan pointed out, " we could have trampled him. "

" Where's its mother? " Much asked, looking quite terrified at the thought of a baby.

" _His _mother," Madeline corrected, feeling protective of the little boy, and hoping to hold him for herself to fill the hole she felt whenever she wasn't with her own son.

" This little one's cold," Will said, as Madeline noticed how much of a natural he was - first to the baby, " his mother is long gone. "

" Can't you stop it crying? " Roy demanded, stood furthest away from the baby, while Will, Robin, Much, Allan and Madeline all crowded around.

" Give him here," Allan said, moving closer and suprising Madeline by taking the baby ever so gently from Will. The next thing he did was stupid, however, as he kept hold of the baby and turned him upside down.

" Woah! " everyone cried in unison, each moving in closer.

" What? " Allan demanded as the poor baby cried even louder, " that's how you're supposed to shut them up! "

" C'mon, leave him, let's go," Roy said, shaking his head.

" No! " Madeline protested, touching Allan's arm lightly and forming a cradle out of her own arms. Allan gently placed the baby into her arms as Madeline glared at Roy, " you can't just leave a baby here! "

" We're outlaws, not wet nurses! " Roy snapped.

Madeline rolled her eyes and rocked the baby up and down, smiling at him. The baby's eyes were locked on hers and within seconds of bouncing him in just the right way, he'd grown quieter.

" Hey, how'd you do that? " Robin asked, as they all looked at her in amazement.

Madeline shrugged, " He likes me, don't you baby? Yes you do," she cooed, looking at the others, she shrugged again, " what can I say? Amazing, aren't I? "

Allan shrugged, his gaze travelling to where Madeline held the baby, to her chest, " Probably because she's a woman ... got ... you know, breasts, and that. "

Robin swiftly slapped Allan around the back of the head for daring to glance at Madeline's body, while Much threw him a quick glare. Much turned to look at Madeline and looked faintly suprised and terrified that she should be such a natural with the baby.

" Here, let me hold him," Robin said eagerly, " if he likes you, I think he'll like me too. "

" Always so competitive," Madeline said, smiling tenderly at the baby and slowly moving him over to Robin. Robin naturally arranged his arms into a cradle for the baby and Madeline settled the baby down in his arms carefully, her eyes never leaving him.

Madeline glanced at Much, who was looking at the baby with interest, though she could tell he was utterly terrified at the thought of a baby - she sighed and wondered how on earth he'd react when she told him he had a child. True, Robert wasn't a baby, but he was still a child, and Madeline saw him as her baby.

The little baby remained silent for Robin, who grinned and bounced him up and down at which point the baby began to cry out, making everybody laugh.

" Shhh," Robin said, bouncing the baby more lightly.

Madeline laughed, " You wont believe how peculiar you lot look with a baby," she said.

" Then have the thing back," Roy said loudly and impatiently. Looking at Robin, he said, " give her the kid back - she's the only one it will shut up for. Let's just shut it up and leave it. "

Robin, who had been looking around, held the baby to his chest firmly and knelt down to the ground, holding up his other hand to silence everyone.

Madeline's eyes shifted from the baby to her brother and then to what he was inspecting.

" Ah," she grimacing, sharing his same eye for detail.

At the others looks, Robin elaborated, " These hoof prints are marked. No noise, no movement. Gisbourne is not the fool he looks like. He will track us. "

" You didn't think of that, did you? " Much asked Roy, throwing him a hateful look.

" Not bein' funny, but shouldn't we be moving on? " Allan pointed out, " Gisbourne and his lot could be coming already. "

" They could be here already," came the familiar smooth voice, and Madeline looked around at once. Gisbourne was stepped out of the trees on his horse, having followed them on the horse they'd stolen, and his men started to surround them.

Everyone looked around in panic as Gisbourne's armed men stepped out.

Robin cradled the baby to his chest more tightly, while Much tried to reach for Madeline's arm. She appreciated the gesture but knew she'd have to take care of herself.

" What do we do? " Much hissed.

" What can we do? " Robin sighed, " we do not believe in harming man or beast. " The others all looked at him in outrage, but then he smirked and pulled out his sword, " Vermin ... on the other hand. "

He unsheathed his sword loudly, and Madeline was the first one to mimick his action, closely followed by the others.

Just as before, a fierce battle begun, and Madeline got more inot it and felt like she could really get somewhere - the guards didn't expect a noble woman to be much good, but they were forgetting the fact that Robin - such a naturally skilled warrior - was her flesh and blood. She moved with a dance like grace and elegance and soon became more accostomed to the weight of a sword.

She saw Robin keeping an eye on her while trying to fight his own men, and she knew he was mentally storing each of her triumphs and failures to throw back at her in their next little lesson.

" Robin! " she screeched, as one of the guards came up behind him. Robin turned and quickly ducked, still clinging to the baby. Madeline spun around and slashed at one of the guards before turning back to Robin's direction, " For God's sake mind the baby !" she shouted, " and watch what you're doing - never mind me!"

As she easily dodged another man's attack, Robin started to realise he was going to have to let his sister grow up and fight her own battles. Then another second later, he decided that that would never happen - he would always have one eye on his own fight, and the other on his beloved sister, because he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her.

The fight continued to rage, and it became more and more fast paced.

Without even seeing what had happened, Madeline heard Robin shout Roy's name and turned to see two guards dragging an unconsious Roy away with them - she wasn't particularly keen on him, but he was one of them, nonetheless.

After this, it seemed the fight was over, and the other guards began to leave, following off now they had what they wanted - a hostage of sorts.

Will, Robin, Allan, Much and Madeline all gathered together. The ever-protective Robin tried to move towards his sister, but Much got there first.

" Are you alright? " he asked, looking at her carefully.

" I'm fine," she said, before a wicked grin flashed across her face which was so much like one of Robin's, that it startled Much, " In fact, I think I rather like this fighting thing. "

" God help us all," Robin said dryly, narrowing his eyes at her.

She shrugged and gave him an innocent sort of smile, and he shook his head, distracted from saying anything else by the baby in his arms, who promptly started crying.

" Oh give him to me," Madeline said impatiently, looking down at the poor little baby.

Robin smiled at her, " When did you become such on expert on childcare? " he asked as he gently passed the baby to her, teasing her.

" Well, I don't know," Madeline shrugged, cradling the baby to her and wondering how anyone could possibly leave such a beautiful creature in the forest, " but at least he doesn't cry for me, like he does for you? "

" That is because you scare the poor child into silence," Robin said as they all started walking back.

" Of course," Madeline said, shaking her head, " whereas you scare him so much that he feels the need to cry very loudly. Dear me, Rob. Seems we've found someone who doesn't like you ... "

Robin huffed and they all started to walk back to the camp. The others were thinking of Roy, and how they were going to tell John, who was a good friend of Roy's. The capture of a friend put a dampener on everything, but Madeline was too busy thinking about the baby - and her own son - to think much of an outlaw she barely knew.

" Much," she said, looking over her shoulder for Much, as the baby did nothing but stare at her, " come and look at the baby - look! "

Much looked uncomfortable with this, " I don't think I'd be any good with a baby," he said, shaking his head, as they fell behind the others, " children don't tend to like me. "

" Rubbish," Madeline said, " when was the last time you were around a child, to test this theory? "

When Much didn't reply, she added, " exactly. You have been away for five years, and before that, you were barely out of childhood yourself. "

" I was 22," Much rerted hotly, unable to stop himself.

Madeline raised her eyebrows, thinking about this, " Really? In that case you're getting old now. "

Much sighed, " And the last child I was around was you," he pointed out, " I spent your childhood and mine keeping an eye on you so you wouldn't get into trouble. "

" And look how well we turned out," Madeline said, " we always get on very well. So that disproves your idea of "children not liking you". " She paused and then smirked at him, " although on second thoughts, we get on _too _well. Maybe I shouldn't let you near the baby after all. I don't want any competition. "

" You," he told her firmly, " are ridiculous. "

" And you," she replied, " love me in spite of my ways. "

" I love you because of them," he corrected quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. He drew to a halt and so did she. Much continued, looking at the ground rather than his beloved, " I love everything about you, and I especially love how I feel when I'm with you. You make me into a better man. "

Madeline didn't know what to say - the man had a way of stunning her into silence by being so impossibly nice to her. She looked at him for a moment, her lips slightly parted, and he laughed and moved forwards

" Nice to see you being quiet for once," Much said, " I should like to see this more often. "

He put one hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss her before realising the baby was in her arms. He looked down at it and then leaned in a placed a quick kiss on Madeline's forehead.

" Oi! " Allan shouted from ahead of them, " are you two coming, or not? "

" Alright, alright! " Madeline replied, sighing and grabbing Much's hand with her free hand, the other clamping the baby to her chest. She moved forwards, pulling a suprised Much with her.

They slowed down as soon as they caught up with the others, and Much rearranged his hand so his fingers locked perfectly between Madeline's.

He couldn't deny that he liked the thought of eventually marrying this beautiful woman and having several children with her, though the baby in front of them made the thought of children absolutely terrifying.

He couldn't stop himself from stealing the odd glances at the baby in interest, realising how beautiful the baby was, and not missing the fond looks Madeline gave the little thing. He still felt too scared to hold the baby himself - certain he'd drop it, or it would scream bloody murder.

Once they got back to the camp, John stood up to look at them, and didn't look too impressed as Much and Madeline - the last ones into the clearing - appeared, but there was obviously one person missing.

Everyone suddenly felt awkward - they hadn't gotten used to John yet, and he was an imposing character.

Robin and Allan stopped in front of John, and Allan threw his hand out in exasperation, " They got Roy," he said, " we're sorry. "

They moved past John, as did Will, and Much was the next one to pass the large man, " The horses were marked," he explained, " they tracked us. " At the pointed look John gave the baby, Much pulled Madeline closer and added, " It's a baby. "

" Congratulations," John muttered bitterly, before staring at the others. Robin looked extremely guilty, and this made John angry, though he spoke quietly and controlled, " We go to Nottingham," he said.

Madeline ignored John and as she moved past him, she took a seat on a tree stump in the middle of the clearing, and settled the baby in her lap, looking down at it. It stirred and looked up at her, and she smiled and bounced it lightly.

" Where's your mother, little one? " she asked gently, though she knew the babe wouldn't answer, " why were you all alone? Where's your Papa? "

" We go to Nottingham," John repeated, this time more loudly.

Madeline rolled her eyes, never one to hold her tounge, " Yes thank you, we heard you the first time. If you don't mind, you'll upset the baby. "

Robin smirked at his sister's ways and told John, " We will work through this. We need information. " He looked at Allan, " take one of the horses and ride to Nottingham. See what you can find out about a way in. " He looked at Will, " You can go with him. " He then look to John, " You can stay here and calm ... Maddie, Much ... looks like you're looking after the baby. "

" Excellent practise," Allan smirked, setting towards one of the horses.

" Excuse me? " Robin asked sharply, glaring at Allan.

" What? " Allan asked, fed up of being told off all the time, " Alls am saying is, they're engaged to be married. They'll have their owns kids one day, won't they? "

" Not while they're living out of wedlock in the forest they won't. Not unless Madeline wants to ruin herself," Robin said sharply, as if to warn Much not to dare try to bed Madeline out of wedlock, while Madeline winced at his words.

" We're already ruined," she pointed out, " we live in the forest Robin. "

" Not when King Richard returns," he said gently, to which she shrugged. Then he frowned and added, " and I don't care where we live. Any sister of mine is going to live respectably. "

Madeline sighed.

A while later, they were all stood in the clearing, dressed in their travelling cloaks, awaiting Allan's return. Madeline was having trouble quietening the baby and it seemed the baby wasn't even willing to be quiet for her, even after taking a liking to her.

Allan and Will came into the clearing soon after, and both swung down off their horses.

" Central courtyard. All covered in guards," he said, shaking his head.

" The east wall? " Robin asked.

" Teaming," Allan replied, dismissing it.

" There's the South Wall though," Will suggested, " no-one there. "

" Because it's too high," Robin pointed out.

" Look, even if we do get in," Allan said, as Madeline desperately tried to shush the baby, " I've heard the new door to the dungeons if two feet thick. "

" I've heard that too," Will nodded with a frown, " but I also heard that Richard of York made it," he added, as if this were supposed to mean anything to anyone.

" And? " Madeline prompted.

" Richard of York can't make a hinge to save his life," Will added with a slightly superior smirk, " the lock side'll be strong as an ox, but the hinge side ... weak. Especially with the weight of two foot timber. "

The others nodded, considering this, and the only noise was the baby crying.

" Oh for heaven's sake," Madeline said after a moment, " will someone please do something about this baby? " She appealed to her brother and as-good-as-brother with a pout, " Robin? Will? "

To her suprise, it was Much who said, " Oh, come here," and moved closer. She was hesitant, but he slowly and carefully took the baby from her arms and held it in his own, with a proud sort of smile on his face.

" Huh," he said quietly, " he's not so scary after all. Shhh little man," he cooed, beginning to pace up and down with the baby, rocking it gently from side to side. This seemed to have some sort of soothing effect, and Madeline stared at him - there was something that was adorable and sexy about her betrothed cradling a baby.

" No need to look so suprised," he told Madeline with a smile, " I managed to shut you up when you were young - maybe not this young, but, still ... it is only a shame I can't shut you up these days."

" What way is that to speak to a lady? " Madeline demanded, with a playful smirk.

" I thought we'd established that you aren't a lady," Much said.

" Much! " Robin hissed sharply, " Madeline _is _a lady, and she is to be treated as such. And back to the plan - we go to Nottingham, and we get Roy out. "

There was no repsonse at first, and then Allan was the first one to argue, " Not bein' funny," he said, " but why should we all go and risk her lives. " He looked around at the others, " Robin, you've got a sister and this idiot relying on you," he said, to which Much narrowed his eyes and took offence. Allan continued, " Will's got family - they'll be crushed if anything happens to him, if anything happens to Much, we'll have no food - "

" And I'll be devastated," Madeline added.

Allan continued, " And if anything happens to Madeline, you'll be upset, Much'll cry, Will'll be upset, and I won't have no pretty woman to eye up. Is it really such a good plan? "

Madeline shrugged, " We all knew what we were getting into by agreeing to live in the forest and fight the Sheriff, Allan. That's what we're here for. " She then smirked and added, " and thank you for the compliment - I suppose I _am _rather pretty. "

Robin leant up against one of the trees with a shadow of a smile on his face, " For every man there is a purpose for which he sets up in his life - let yours be the doing of all good deeds. That's us, lads, my dearest sister. "

Madeline smiled with pride and decided that that was something she liked the sound of.

" From the bible? " Will asked, as Much reached out and pulled an arm around Madeline's waist, while holding the baby tenderly.

" It's the Qu'ran," Robin corrected.

" What's that? " Will asked in confusion.

" Turk Bible," Much said, " he read it in the Holy Land. "

" Why? " Allan asked in confusion, though it didn't suprised Madeline that he should have read it, at all.

" I wanted to know what we were fighting," Robin said with a shrug.

Madeline gave him a smile, and as everyone pulled their cloaks around them and prepared to leave, she turned around to look at Much. He was taller than her and stood behind her, one arm around her, and the other cradling the baby.

" You look good like this," she told him.

" Like what? " he asked in distraction, too busy looking down at the baby - Madeline was thrilled that he seemed to have taken to the baby and wondered how he'd take to the news he had a child of his own, though theirs was older.

" Family man," she said with a fond smile, " you ... a woman ... a baby. "

" All in good time, my future bride," Much said, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly, making her giggle.

" We really should get going," Robin said, looking at the horses - there was one horse less than there were people, so Madeline knew she'd end up sharing one, and because Robin was such an overprotective idiot, she also knew she'd be sharing his - she was glad of it really, because she knew if she rode her own, she'd never be able to keep up to him, nor the other men.

" May I? " Robin asked, moving closer and gesturing towards the baby, while everyone else started to mount their horses. Much handed the little baby over carefully, making Madeline smile, and Robin proceeded to use a piece of cloth to fashion some sort of carrier around his body for the baby.

" You can't take him with us," Madeline pointed out.

" We can't leave him here! " Robin said, shaking his head at her.

" I could stay with him," Madeline suggested, " you can hardly give him a little bow and arrow! Little dagger? He's a baby, Robin, and you can't just take him into battle! "

" You're not staying behind," Robin aid, once he'd firmly strapped the baby to him, " we are all going to Nottingham together, and we're going to save Roy. That's final. "

Madeline opened her mouth to argue, but at Robin's simple look, she knew she had no choice and she stayed silent as he mounted the horse. Once he was settled, she approached the horse - which was much larger than she was used to, and she frowned once she realised it was too high for her to climb on easily.

Then she frowned deeper, " I can't share your horse," Madeline told him, " because I've no-where to hold onto. I can't put my arms around your middle, because you've got the baby around your front. "

Robin looked down at himself and then shook his head, " Fine then," he said. He looked across at the others, and his eyes flickered over Allan, whom he didn't trust with his sister, Will, who he did, and Much, whom he did, though he was wary of.

Before Robin could speak, Madeline shrugged, " Well, it's settled then. Much, I'm sharing your horse. " At Robin's glance, she added, " What? I'm a respectable betrothed woman - I can hardly share the horse with some other man. "

She walked over to Much's horse, and he mounted it before she did. She then sighed, looking up at it and realising she was too short to clamber up easily.

" Come on, angel," Much said, reaching one hand out to her.

She smiled and very ungracefully climbed onto the horse with the help of his hand pulling her up. Once she was seated behind him, Robin nodded at her from his own horse, and once it was clear that everyone was ready to go, he gave the orders.

As the horses started, Madeline leaned forwards and gently wrapped her arms around Much's waist as he rode the horse. They got faster and as they went over a bumpy patch, Madeline was worried she'd fall off, and immediately tightened her arms around his body.

" For goodness sake hold on," Much said, turning to look over his shoulder, " the last thing I want is you to fall off and be trampled. "

" I _am _holding on," Madeline said, leaning forwards even more so her lips were at his ear, " If only because I _like _holding onto you. "

Much didn't reply, though his blush told her he'd heard - she pondered the fact that he was so innocent, and she could easily embarrass him.

They rode to the edges of the forest until they were overlooking Nottingham. Robin stopped first to gather everyone around to talk, and the others followed his lead.

As Much drew the horse to a halt, Madeline loosened her grip on him and sat up properly, though she didn't remove her arms, and left them loosely around his middle. He, in turn, removed one hand from the reins of the horse and laid it over hers.

Before Robin could speak, John pointed out to the road which left the walls of Nottingham, " Roy! " he shouted.

Robin started forwards on the horse, hoping to get Roy's attention, " Roy! " he shouted, moving forwards to meet him, " over here! "

Roy was being chased out on horseback by some of the castle guards, apparently having made his escape, and he looked over to where Robin sat, waving on arm at him. Robin disappeared into the trees and the rest of the gang followed, Roy at the back of them.

They kept going into the trees until they were far out of the way of the guards, who had lost them. Madeline slid off the horse easily and smiled slightly as Robin embraced Roy and told him how good it was to have him back.

The others dismounted their horses, and all welcomed Roy back to them.

" Hey how'd you escape? " Allan asked, seeming impressed, as he patted Roy's arm, and Madeline moved over to Robin, helping him untangle the crying baby from the sling he'd fashioned.

" oh ... you know ... " Roy shrugged to Allan, " showed the Sheriff some of my moves, didn't I? Reckon he was impressed. Reckon he was gonna ask me to join his side. "

Those gathered around him laughed, and once Robin had unwrapped the baby from him, he handed him to Madeline, who smiled and bundled him up in her arms tightly, pulling him to her chest.

" How many did you take down? " Allan pressed, while the men all gathered around Roy to listen, but Madeline paced up and down, lightly bouncing the baby and smiling to herself as she did so.

" Yeah, quite a few," Roy said, " um ... "

He continued to talk, but Madeline didn't hear him as she was bouncing the baby up and down and smiling tenderly at it. She came to a halt and reached into the folds of the baby's shawl to stroke its cheek. She was lost in the moment of looking at something so beautiful that she jumped in alarm when a gentle hand touched her waist.

" Shhh," Much said softly, tracing the curve of her waist with his hand, his palm fitting perfectly.

Madeline smiled and looked down at the baby, " Isn't he just gorgeous? " she said.

" He is," Much agreed with a nod.

Madeline sighed wistfully, and Much tried to analyse the sigh, though he wasn't sure he was any good at things like that. " Whatever's the matter? " he asked her with a slight smile.

" Nothing," she said, rather too quickly.

He smiled even wider, " Don't worry about it," he said, pulling her back a little so she was pressed against him, " when the King returns, we will be married and have Bonchurch. When we have each other and a home, we will have a family. "

Madeline drew in a breath as she looked at him, " You .. you _want _a family? " she asked him.

He shrugged, " Doesn't everyone? "

" Hey! " Robin called over to them from where he stood with Will and Roy, " the baby's name is Seth. "

Madeline whipped around to look at Robin, and she walked over the join them, Much following after her. She wondered what Roy knew aboout it, and hoped the little one would go to a good home, though she knew she'd be sad to see it go.

" How do you know? " Madeline asked Roy, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

" I met the father in the castle," Roy said, telling Robin more then her was telling Madeline, " he was in the dungeon. Just for stealing bread. It looks like the mother," he shrugged, " the thought of raising the child on her own ... she must have panicked and brought the baby out to the woods. ... "

" How could anyone get rid of their child like that? " Much asked, shaking his head.

" People make difficult decision when they feel they've no choice," Madleine told him, looking down at the baby, " not that I'm condoning what she's done," she added.

" The mother lives out in Nottingham," Roy said, before pointing at Robin, " you and I, we should take him home, and give her some money to keep the child. "

" Right," Robin said, looking around at everyone and one he had everyone's attention, announcing, " meet at sunset at the Longstaff. Roy and I are taking the baby home. "

Robin moved to take the baby from Madeline's arms and she sighed. She didn't want to let the little thing go because he reminded her so fiercely of her own little boy when he was such an age.

" We're taking him to his proper home," Robin reminded her gently.

" Of course," Madeline said, shaking her head, " he should be at home, shouldn't he? " She smiled sadly and stroked the little one's cheek with her finger before handing him over to Robin very carefully.

" Shall I come? " Much asked - he'd been Robin's best friend for as long as either of them could remember and longer and he hated the way this Roy had swooped in and stolen his best friend from him just like that.

" Nah," Roy said, as he and Robin started to move away, " more than two and we attract a crowd, don't we? "

The pair of them had already walked off when Much said rather dejectedly, " I'll stay here then ... ort things out ... thought we could have rabbit for supper. "

Madeline pouted - she hated seeing him sad and she never knew what to do with him when he was in such a state. She absolutely adored him and he didn't want to see him upset.

" Much," she said quietly, moving closer to him, while the others said nothing. He didn't respond at first as he was sulking, and she stood right in front of him and she was hard to ignore. She reached out and laid a hand on his chest lightly.

" Much," she repeated with a smile.

When Much finally looked at her, having cooled down, she smiled, " There we are," she said, " don't you worry about him. Robin knows what a good friend he's got in you, even if he doesn't always value you like he should. You'll always come first with him. "

" Or maybe second," Much corrected, " I don't think anyone comes close to his precious sister. "

" I dont know," Madeline said lightly, " he loves you. You're as good as his brother. Case closed. " She reached up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips and he grinned and put both of his hands on her waist, pulling her in and pressing his hips to hers. As their kiss deepened, he ran one hand through her hair and groaned hungrily.

Will cleared his throat and it made them break apart, at which point he gave Madeline a pointed look, " Do you have to do that? " he asked her, " I don't fancy Robin coming back and telling me off for finding his sister being ... " he struggled to find the words, " unrespectable. "

" Unrespectable," Madeline scoffed, moving away from Much nonetheless, " who cares about being respectful anymore? And don't give me any big brother rubbish, William Scarlett, because as much as I may love you, you are not my brother. I have enough with the one. "

Will said nothing but gave her a look which told her that they needed to talk. She met his eyes when no-one was looking at them, and nodded.

They went back to the camp and sat around for a while, before the sun started to sat. There wasn't much to say, and while Much started to cook the rabbit for supper, Will sat at the other end of the camp, chipping away at a piece of wood, idly with his knife.

Madeline went over to join him because she knew he had something to say to her, and she knew he tried to look out for her as a brother would do. She appreciated it greatly and knew she couldn't have gotten through Much and Robin's absence without such good friends as he and Marian.

" Darling," she told Much, " I think I should go collect some ort of herbs for the food. Don't worry about me, because Will will come with me. "

Much accepted this as he trusted and liked Will, and he kissed her hand with a cheeky smile as she stood up, which suprised her because she thought he must have picked up a thing or two from Robin.

Once she and Will were a safe distance into the forest and away from everyone else, he turned to her and asked, " Well? "

Madeline sighed, knowing exactly what he was getting at, and shook her head, " You _know _I haven't told him. I ... I don't know how to do it Will. He's going to go mental, and Robin's going to kill us both - I mean, I laid with Much out of wedlock. You know what Robin's like! He's gets all protective! He's going to kill Much for "ruining" me. And Much might hate me. "

" Why would he hate you? " Will asked, his eyes boring into hers, " you could hardly help it once the deed was done and Robert's a fine young boy. "

" But ... I don't know," Madeline sighed, " he's not ready for a child. "

" Neither were you," Will said, " but it happened. He needs to know that he's got a child, and you can't hide it. He's been back in England almost three weeks and you must tell him. "

" I know," Madeline sighed, her eyes welling up with tears at the possibility of Much arguing with her, and possibly breaking up with her, when she was so desperately in love with him. Not to mention how mad Robin would be.

Will said nothing, knowing to comfort her at once. He put one arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, where she clung to his chest, keeping herself together and refusing to fall tp pieces, even though Will's embrace made her feel comfortable.

There had been many times over the past few years when she'd been upset and he'd hugged her after a panic about her beloved brother not returning, or after Gisbourne had been particularly awful to her.

" Much adores you, and you know it," Will told her as they broke apart, " the sooner you tell him the better. It's not doing you any good to keep it quiet and he has to know. "

" I know," Madeline said with a sign, shaking her head. She smoothed down the front of her dress, " I will tell him," she said, pulling herself together like a lady.

" He'll be fine," Will promised her as they started to walk back, " it's going to be a big shock to him, but that's to be expected. Much is the sort of man who'd love a family. You've seen him with the baby. Once he adjusts, he's going to love Robert. "

Madeline smiled as she thought about her son meeting his father for the first time - Robert deserved his father, and Madeline was hoping they'd be able to meet each other and get on, because they were the most important things in her life.

She only hoped that once Much knew, and they told Robin, Robin wouldn't kill either of them.

" How are you so wise, Will? " she demanded, " you seem to have developed the ability to know exactly what I'm thinking about, and exactly how to solve things. "

Will shrugged, " I'd never say I know how to solve things, but I spend enough time with you, and enough time watching everyone and taking things in, to know a little bit about things. "

Madeline rolled her eyes and wondered why everyone thought they knew better than she did, and everyone though they could look after her better than she could look after herself. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but between Robin, Much and Will, it seemed like lately, there was always someone else checking over her.

They went back into the clearing, and after a while, they knew it was time to meet Robin. Madeline clambered up behind Much again and wrapped her arms around his waist, dangerously lower than they should have been.

They were to meet him outside one of the cottages in Clun, and while they waited outside for him, they were each suprised to see Marian walking out, not looking too impressed.

Marian looked equally suprised to see them and actually awarded Madeline a smile as they'd been particular friends for a long time, " Good evening, Madeline," Marian said.

Madeline smiled, " Marian. How lovely to see you. "

Marian glanced from Madeline to Much and it was obvious that she wanted to ask about Robert - she'd often visited the boy with Madeline and considered him her nephew, but she knew Madeline would worry about telling Much and Robin.

Marian didn't stop to say anything else because Robin exited the cottage next with the baby Seth still cradled in his arms, and it was obvious that they'd argued, because Marian got onto her horse and rode away without a backwards glance.

The woman who owned the cottage was a young woman who Madeline recognised vaguely but didn't know particularly well, and she looked at them all in interest.

The baby started to cry, and Robin looked pleading at Madeline as he approached her. Madeline smiled and took him into her arms, where he settled down and she awarded him with a satisfied smile.

" A storm's coming from the east," the owner of the cottage said, as Much came to stand behind Madeline, reaching out to touch baby Seth's cheek gently, " the forest is no place to have a baby. You stay here tonight. "

" Thank you," Robin said graciously.

" No, no we can't," Roy said, " we need to move on - get this little one sorted out. "

" We can do it tomorrow," Madeline said, not lifting her eyes from the baby, " it makes no sense to do it now. "

" Exactly," the woman said, " now get inside, all of you, and I want you gone before dawn, because I'll be in big trouble if they find me housing outlaws."

" We are very grateful to you," Madeline said, as Much moved her hair away from her neck for her, exposing the skin and kissing her neck gently. She smiled - he was such a romantic, though doing it outside in front of her brother, surrogate brother, John and Allan, wasn't such a wise move.

She swatted him away with one hand, playfully, and he shook his head at her.

Robin led them into the barn, and the baby was bundled into the arms of the woman, who said she would not have the poor thing sleep in the barn. The barn was large and covered in way, but looked felt cold.

Madeline shuddered involuntarily, and Much automatically started to shrug out of his cloak, handing it to her. She smiled and he wrapped it around her shoulders gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

When they tore their eyes away from each other, they saw that the Will, Roy, Robin, Allan and John had claimed parts of the barn for their own beds. Madeline smiled shyly at Much and slid her hand into his. He looked at her and simply nodded.

Madeline looked around the barn and saw an empty area in one corner, on a pile of hay, and made her way to it, tugging Much along behind her.

" What do you think you're doing? " Robin asked, rolling over onto his stomach to face them both.

Madeline shrugged innocently, " It's cold, Rob," she pouted, " I might ... freeze to death or something. "

" That pretty little pout does not work on me, sister," Robin warned her, " and you are going to act as a lady should - is it appropriate to share a bed with your betrothed before you are married? "

Madeline shrugged, not letting go of Much's hand, though Much was trying to back away. Much didn't meet Robin's eyes - he knew Robin was his friend, but he worried that Madeline's forwardness and modern attititude would get him into trouble.

" Technically, there is no bed," Madeline said, as Allan laughed out loud at that one - he had to admit that he found Madeline of Locksley to be a fine woman, and enjoyed her company.

" That makes no difference," Robin said, " if you are worried that you will e cold, then come over here. What better source of warmth than your big brother? "

Madeline didn't reply and Robin grinned cheekily, " C'mon," he said, " come over here. I suppose it _is _rather cold in here. "

Madeline sighed and turned into Much's chest. He placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead and then settled down into the hay while Madeline went to join Robin.

She laid down beside him and he reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

The others all went to sleep rather quickly, and Madeline and Robin both lay awake. Madeline was nestled into Robin's side quite comfortably, and for the first time, she really felt like he was back from the Holy Land, and she had her big brother back.

" Do you know what this feels like? " Madeline whispered, catching Robin's attention.

" No, what? " Robin murmured, glad of the quality time with his sister.

" When we were children, and I'd have some sort of nightmare, and I had my big brother to look after me. I ... I really missed you, while you were gone," she said, " I'm so glad you're back. "

" Me too," Robin said, " I missed you too. " After a pause, he added, " I know you think I'm being strict with you about Much and the way you act around him, but I don't konw any other way. I want to look out for you, and I'm trying to think about what it ... best ... for you. "

" I know," Madeline said, " but it's not as if we're nobles now, living under the eyes of everyone else. He's a good, respectable man, who loves me. And thanks to the stupid sheriff making us outlaws, I'm not even going to get to marry him any time soon. "

Robin sighed, " I know he's a good man," he said, " and I know he _more_ than loves you. He completely adores you. I will try to be more lenient with you, since I know I can trust the pair of you not to do anything ... stupid. I will try and be more lenient, but I struggle to imagine my baby sister more grown up. "

" Do not worry about me so much," Madeline said, " I've had Will to look after me, and I'm actually quite capable of looking after myself, though no-one will ever let me. " After a pause, she added, " you're a good brother, you know that? "

He sighed vainly, " It has been said before," he shrugged.

" Good night Robin," she muttered, rolling over and trying to get comfortable

She fell asleep soon after that - Madeline was a clingy sleeper, and usually ended up clinging onto her bedcovers, the nearest person, anything for support and warmth. Robin slept sprawled out on his back, making little movement, and making the perfect arrangement for Madeline to fit under his arm and nestle up to him.

In the night, Madeline felt something brush against her, but assumed she was dreaming. Her dream became more vivid, and she dreamt of someone pulling her away from Robin and trying to get to him.

Her flew open suddenly when she felt a hand on her arm roughly and she gasped loudly as she saw Roy hanging over she and Robin with a knife. She slapped Robin's chest very hard and hissed his name, while Roy tried to shove her out of the way. She was adamant that no harm would come to Robin, and she couldn't believe she'd woken up to Roy trying to kill him.

" Robin! " she shrieked when he didn't wake up at first, moving over him to try and protect him.

The next thing she knew, Robin was awake and he was shoving her away from him to safety, before trying to wrestle Roy away from him. Madeline watched in terror, and Much and the others woke up very quickly when they heard what was going on.

" What are you doing? " Robin demanded, as he managed to overthrow Roy, and he flew into a rage, darted forwards and trying to lay his hands on the man who had just tried to kill him.

A hand was on Madeline's arm and she was wrenched to her feet forecefully, firm hands on her shoulders as she was looked up and down for any signs of injury - not that she was injure,d but merely upset and shaken up. She looked into Much 's panicked eyes, and then reflected on her suprise at how strong he was, to yank her up so easily.

John and Allan both tried to pull Robin away from Roy before either got hurt, but Madeline saw no reason why Roy shouldn't be killed, even though she didn't condone violence.

Roy was now cowering on the floor, and Madeline and Much both moved forwards, flanking Robin, while the others lingered nearby.

" Robin," Madeline breathed, not even sure what she was going to say.

" We came to rescue you! " Robin roared, pointing a finger at Roy, while Madeline crossd her arms over her chest and watched Roy with a glare, " everyone was willling to risk their life for you! " It was obvious from Roy's face that he was in some sort of turmoil, but Madeline found herself not quite caring - no-one was allowed to do anything to her beloved brother.

" I'm sorry," Roy sobbed.

" What the hell is going on? " John asked, as he, Will and Alan had only woken up in time to see Robin and Roy fighting.

" This one tried to kill Robin !" Much roared, pointing furiously at Roy.

" No," John said, unable to believe such a thing of his friend.

" Yes! " Madeline countered, almost shrieking, " I woke up to find that ... that ... _him _.. hanging over me and Robin with a damned knife in his hand! He was trying to shove me out of the way so he could kill Robin! How dare he? "

John was outraged and moved forwards to stand in front of Roy, who had pulled himself to his feet, though Will and Allan carefully stood on either side of him - everyone was confused by why Roy had tried to do that, and no-one quite knew what to say.

" No," John said, his voice rising, " you were like a son to me! "

John raged and shouted at him and tried to move forwards to hit him, but the others held him back until they had wrestled him to the ground with great difficulty.

While the men were on the ground keeping John down, Madeline's eyes wandered to Roy - he'd given her the scare of her life, and she couldn't believe what he'd just tried to do, but as she watched him stand there crying to himself, she knew there must be more behind it. He must have been forced into it.

Once John had calmed down and been let up, everyone tried to calm themselves down, sitting in silence and trying to think their way through it.

Robin's breath was coming out in heavy jagged puffs, and as he stumbled across the barn, going to sit on one of the barrels of hay, Madeline laid her hand on his arm and guided him to a seat.

He sat down and took a moment to compose himself. Madeline was stood up beside him and he looked at her helplessly, which terrified her, because if Robin was struggling, what the hell would she do?

" I know," she said quietly, reaching out and laying a hand on his head as if he were a child, guiding his head, which as he sat down and she stood, was level with her upper stomach, to rest there. He sighed and she ran her hand through his hair gently, as she had done so often with her son.

It struck her how much young Robert had taken after his Uncle Robin in looks, and it pained her to think of it.

Once Robin had calmed down, he sat up straight to glare at Roy, " What have I ever done to you to make you want to kill me? " he demanded, " or my sister? You could have killed an innocent woman! " he voice rose to a roar when he thought of the injury that could have happened to his sister.

" My mother," Roy sobbed, " they've got my mother. "

This changed the whole tone of things, and eveyrone looked at each other, not quite sure what to say.

" And they will kill her," Robin said, understanding at once, " unless you kill me first? "

" She will hang at dawn," Roy said, shaking his head, cearly feeling sorry for what he'd done. Robin hung his head, faced with a difficult situation and trying to figure out what they could do about it. "

This changed everything, and they all looked at each other in a panic as they thought about what could happen next.

" I hate the Sheriff," Will spat.

Robin stood up and moved forwards towards Roy, but Madeline automatically reached out and caught onto his wrist. He gave her a reassuring look and went to kneel in front of Roy, who was now sitting on the ground.

" And the baby's mother? " Robin asked, " that was a lie too? "

" Gisbourne is the father," Roy announced, " the mother's a kitchen girl. She thinks Gisbourne's gone to take the child to Kirklees Abbey to be raised there. "

" Gisbourne? " Madeline sighed, shaking her head - it would be just her look to care for and form an attachment to a child which belonged to Gisbourne - a man who would try and pursue her the first chance he got.

" I hate Gisbourne too," Will said firmly.

Much shook his head, pointing at Roy, " That doesn't mean that this one can go around killing my master," he said harshly.

Robin turned away from Roy and moved to get his weapons, " We have two mothers to rescue before sunrise," he said firmly, pulling on his cloak without another word.

The others knew they had no cnoice and all agreed to it at once.

Robin didn't make a plan as such, but Madeline's instincts told her to follow him, and everyone else also followed. As they started off down the road to Nottingham, Madeline stuck close to Robin, worried for him, and throwing the odd glares at Roy. Much walked on Robin's other side and they were both terrified of leaving him.

The plan seemed to work pretty quick once they were in Nottingham, and they got into it easily.

Will and Allan took out two guards at the castle courtyard doors and then let the others in by simply opening the doors. Once in the castle, Will started to chip away at the lock of the castle door, since he knew it had been made by a bad blacksmith. John succeeded in knocking the door clean down once they'd messed with the lock, and then they were in the dungeons.

They crept around, Roy leading the way as he looked for his mother in the cells, he called out for her, and John called her name too.

" Mary, Mary," came another quiet whispering from behind them.

They all turned at once at the unfamiliar voice, and saw the Sheriff, Gisbourne and several guards had followed them in without them even noticing.

" Where is she? " Roy demanded, charing forwards, at the same time that Much tried to pull Madeline out of sight, half worried that Gisbourne might try and steal her.

" Gisbourne, what do you think? " the Sheriff asked, pointing a finger at Gisbourne, " does that look like the first light of day? "

Gisbourne looked out of the high hole in the stone wall and shrugged.

The Sheriff shrugged at Roy, " I kept my side of the bargain, you must keep yours. " The Sheriff then turned to his guards, " take them to see "Mary, Mary" ... swing! "

The Sheriff stormed out, and the guards each moved forwards to grab one of Robin and the gang to drag them out and watch the woman die, as per the Sheriff's orders.

Gisbourne strode forwards as the guards picked out who they thought were the biggest threats and took them away, two guards to each man. Gisbourne stopped in from of Madeline and he smirked, awarding her with a slight bow, " Might I have the pleasure of your company, Lady Madeline? " he asked, mocking her.

" You may not," Madeline said stubbornly, though he grasped her arms and dragged her off along with the others anyway - he was much stronger than she was and she knew she had little or no chance of escaping from his clutches. She noticed her brother and fiance looking at her in concern and she kept her chin up, certain to prove that she was fine.

" Very naughty of you to go running off and getting yourself outlawed, wasn't it? " Gisbourne asked her in a low voice which she supposed he thought was sexy. He spoke close to her ear and send nasty shivers through her.

Once they were outside, he added, " If it were down to be you'd be severely punished, and not neccessarily by hanging ... I'm sure we could come to some sort of ... arrangement. "

" I don't think so," Madeline hissed, " I'm engaged to be married. And even if I wasn't ... I'd never want you, Guy. "

" Dear me," Gisbourne hissed in her ear, " trying to be so respectable. You're no better than a kitchen girl these days ... not now you're in the forest. That means I can treat you how I want. "

" And how _do_ you want? " Madeline taunted.

Gisbourne smirked a little, " I like a woman who can hold her own ... so long as she doesn't go too far. You need to find the line between smart and pure cheek, Lady Madeline. "

Madeline smirked at the way he called her Lady Madeline, which showed he still held her in some regard, and he didn't think of her as he did the other outlawes. Gisbourne seemed to realise he was straying into revealing his feelings for her, as he grabbed both her arms and foreced her to face the gallows, without saying a word more.

Roy's mother was standing with a noose around her neck, and the Sheriff insisted she wore no hood.

As the rope was tightened around her neck by the guard, Madeline felt the force holding her arms loosen and Gisbourne groaned.

" Murderers! " shrieked a voice, as everyone whipped around to see Annie, the kitchen girl, with whom Gisbourne had fathered the child they'd found in the forest. She was holding a knife to his neck and gripping his hair tightly.

It was only as Madeline looked around that she realised Allan wasn't with them, and she wondered if this was some sort of theplan, something only Robin and Allan had agreed upon.

" Annie," Gisbourne growled.

" Do not move! " Annie shrieked at Gisbourne, " you left him in the woods! You said he would be safe! You left him to die! Our son! Our baby! "

" Gisbourne," the Sheriff said with a tut.

Gisbourne flung Annie away from him with a sharp blow to the face, and this caused chaos as she tumbled into a few of the guards and sent some of them flying. This gave chance for the outlaws to break free and in typical fashion, a fight broke out.

Weapons were out, swords drawn, and everyone man was out for themself.

Madeline wanted to know what was happening to Annie, and to Roy's mother, but she had no time to find out as she neeed to be on her game throughout. She moved with the ways Robin had taught her, and when he shouted for everyone to go to the horses at the gates, she started running. She was at the gates when the Sheriff shouted loudly for them to stop.

Looking back, they all saw the Sheriff had grabbed Roy and held a knife to his neck. Everyone stopped to look at it, each worrying.

Madeline wasn't especially fond of Roy thanks to recent events, but he was essentially a good man, and once she knew he was fighting to save his mother, she couldn't blame him.

She knew that if she'd been given the choice of killing someone she'd only known a couple of weeks, or seeing her beloved Robin or Much die, she'd kill anyone.

" Why so much haste? " the Sheriff demanded, " if you lot leave, this one gets it. "

Robin pulled out an arrow at once and moved forwards, the arrow in his bow, waiting.

" No! " Much protested when he saw what Robin was about to do, " you cannot give youself up every five minutes! "

Though Madeline had a tendancy to agree with Much, she knew on this occasion, there was no better outcome. Either way, someone was in trouble.

" Don't shoot him," Roy said, " leave it. "

Madeline couldn't believe that the man was telling Robin to leave him to die, and this made her realise he was a better man than she'd realised. Which meant she desires to save him increased - she knew Robin would not leave if there was a chance of saving someone.

" Let him go," Robin demanded, " or we all die here today. "

" You're not a killer," the Sheriff said, starting to cackle, though this was cut off by Roy hitting the Sheriff in the face and moving away from him, backing up against the castle door.

" Run! " he shouted at Robin, ripping the dog tag which Will had carved for them all and tossing it out until John caught it, " run for my mother! For the baby! "

The guards advanced on him, and Madeline gasped and covered her mouth in utter shock as Roy was backed up against the castle door, and the guards drew up the swords.

" My name is Royston White," he shouted defiantly, groaning as a sword cut into him, " and I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard."

The guards were ruthless, and Madeline didn't think she'd ever seen such a display of violence, and they cut into him with their swords again and again and again, when he was already dying.

She was completely shocked and she knew Robin would feel awful about it. They heard Roy cry out and repeated the names of Robin Hood and King Richard. No-one seemed able to move, even though they all knew they should go.

No-one knew what to say as they were chased away from the castle, and Roy was let to die a horrible and painful death.

Hours later, the outlaws stood around the campfire, along with Annie, who had been reunited with baby Seth. They were each staring into the fire and thinking about the man they had lost, who in the end, when it mattered, had shown a gret deal of loyalty to Robin - he had sacrificed himself to the Sheriff so Robin wouldn't kill the Sheriff and be killed himself.

" Him," John finally said after a long silence, " I liked. "

Roy's mother threw a rose into the fire and there were no more words to be said. They all spent a while around the fire reflecting, and they all knew when the natural end had come, and it was time to go.

It wasn't long before they needed to meet Marian and the crriage she'd brought for Annie and Seth, on the North Road. They all went, and Madeline was shocked to see Marian with a new, short hair cut - she had a suspision that it was some sort of punishment though she didn't know why.

Annie clambered onto the cart Marian had brought, and hugged her son to her chest.

" I have found you a new mistress," Marian told Annie, " and you will be well looked after. And Seth too. "

" Thank you all so much," Annie said, looking at each of the outlaws. Her eyes settled on Madeline, who was sad to see the little one go, and she smiled and held Seth out, " do you want to say goodbye? " she asked, " I hard my little one took a liking to you. "

Madeline grinned and took Seth from Annie's arms. She held him gently, and planted a little kiss on the baby's forehead. " You know," she said, looking at Much, who stood beside her, stroking the boy's cheek, " even though I know who his father is, I'd never be able to tell. This one's so beautiful. "

Much smiled and wrapped an arm easily around Madeline's waist, trying to reassure her and trying to convey what he was feeling - that one day, he wanted one of his own. He wanted to be normal - wife, land, children he adored.

" You should be going," Madeline said, trying not to dwell as she handed Seth back, " you'll have a long journey ahead of you. " She tried to avoid both Will and Marian's knowing eyes on her.

" One thing though," Will said, stepping forward " we um ... " he held up a bag that was tied together, " open it. "

Annie took it away with her, and the others were all thinking of the little bow and arrows Will had lovingly made for the baby - like Madeline, Will had easily bonded with the baby.

" I have to say," Much said, as Marian disappeared off on her horse and Seth and Annie went the opposite way, " I ... I'm not going to miss that baby. " It was obvious from his voice that he was, but everyone chose to ignore it.

" Me neither," Will said, though his eyes told a different story, " peace. "

" Sleep," Allan groaned, sounding much in need of it, as was everyone.

They started off towards the camp, and no-one quite knew what to say after such a difficult day.

Breaking the silence, Allan said, " Who needs a baby around anyway? Let's face it, none of us knew what we were doing with the possible exception of Madeline. Nah, raising kids isn't for us ... not when we're outlaws. "

" Yes," Madeline said quietly. She was hand in hand with Much and she felt something was missing (other than their son). She looked back at Robin, who was watching Marian disappear off into the distance on her horse.

" Rob," she said softly. He looked up and when he laid eyes on her he smiled. He reached her side and took the hand that she offered him - it's wasn't going to be easy, they knew, after Roy's death. His death showed that any of them could die any time they went into battle

" I think we could all use some sleep," Robin said, to which everyone agreed.

**Author's Note: I'm planning on having the revelation about Madeline's son very soon, and am also considering Gisbourne's feelings towards Madeline and Marian in this.**

**The way I'm thinking is, Gisbourne likes Marian because he sees the respectable lady who follows the rules and that's what he wants, but he likes Madeline more because she's got a rebellious streak which jarrs with him, and they'd have a spark. I think he sees her as more of a challenge, because he'd have to take her away from the gang and turn her to a completely different side.**

**I'm considering if anything could happen between Gisbourne and Madeline, (in any shape or form) though I'm not sure yet. Any ideas on Gisbourne and Madeline would be appreciated.**


End file.
